Teachers Pet
by Samibtr
Summary: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell move away to college. Kendall isn't too excited for it but will things get better when he has a class taught by James Diamond? And will Logan find the boyfriend that he's been looking for? Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**I got some very nice reviews and such from all you wonderful people that read my last story and I am so thankful for all of you! Thank you for everything! I hope this story will be just as good and maybe even better. It's still a Kames/Cargan kind of deal so that's that. Lol. Anyway, I'm trying to expand my writing and I will try to make the chapters longer than I did for the last chapter. I'm not sure how that's going to work out but here we go. Enjoy! **

Kendall POV:

"Come on Kendall! Be a little more enthusiastic! We're moving in today! We finally get to go to college!"

I rolled my eyes at my nerdy best friend, "Logan, college is school. School sucks. The only reason I'm actually going to a university is to make you happy. I would've been fine going to community college."

He jumped off of my bed and grabbed some clothes to throw at me. I sighed and started to get dressed. College was a very exciting thing to Logan for some reason. I was happy to move out but not so much for the school part. I wasn't really the smartest guy and if I hadn't promised Logan that I would go with him then I wouldn't even step foot on any college campus. I didn't feel that I should have to pay the outrageous amount of money that it cost to get an education that I didn't even want.

Once I was dressed Logan sauntered over and gave me a hug. "It'll be fun Kendall! I promise!" He pulled away and poked my chest. "And maybe you'll find a boyfriend." He got a devious grin on his face and gave me a wink.

I tried not to blush at the little comment he had made. I had only recently come out and even though Logan had been out for a while it was still weird to talk about. My girlfriend and I had dated for 4 years before I found out that I wasn't really attracted to her at all sexually. She took it kind of hard but when I told her the reason she wasn't as upset. It didn't really make any sense to me but I let it go. For some reason girls just want to be a gay man's best friend. And they think that guys make absolutely no sense. Yea right. Anyway, I had been sort of looking for a boyfriend but all the guys in my high school were douche bags. I decided to not date until college started and here I am about to head off to college.

I sighed, "Alright, I'm ready."

He squealed and hopped down the stairs happily. When I reached the bottom of the staircase I realized that he had already packed the car with all of our belongings.

"How long have you been at my house?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to get an early start so I got here about 3 hours ago to make sure we would be ready to leave by noon."

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and looked at the time. "Logan, it's only 9:00 am."

"I know! We're ahead of schedule! That means we'll be first in line for check in!"

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I could tell that it was going to be a long day of unpacking and decorating our room to Logan's liking. He always wanted everything to be perfect and I knew that we would probably be hanging posters and putting pictures up for hours. One good thing about rooming with Logan other than him being my best friend was that his parents were wealthy and had bought us a new 50 inch flat screen TV, a stereo, and a bunch of other wonderful things for our room. When they found out that we were roommates his dad gave us his credit card and sent us to the store to get everything that we could possibly want. Even though I felt bad for spending their money there was no way that I was going to pass up that opportunity.

Logan dangled the keys to his black Chevy Silverado in front of my face. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

He ran out the door and got into the driver's seat. As he was starting the engine I walked over to the car and got in on the other side.

"Kendall, don't be so blah." I shrugged. "I know what'll make you happy!"

He flipped open the case of CDs that were on his dashboard and put in my favorite mix tape. When the first song started playing he turned it up as loud as it could go and a big smile appeared on my face. Singing in the car with Logan had always cheered me up and even though I had to attend school I was glad that I was going to go through it with my best friend by my side. I suppose college wouldn't be too bad. He put the truck in drive and we headed off to our new home.

Kendall POV:

The car ride was a few hours long. It felt like it was taking forever to get there but when we pulled up to the front of the dorms I started to get a little more excited. There were kids all over the place. Most of them were with their parents and other family members that would help them unpack. Logan and I decided that there was no need for either of our families to tag along because we had each other to help. After we parked we went in line to sign in and the RAs actually seemed quite nice. We found out that our RA would be someone named Jett and that there would be two others on our floor as well. They handed us our keys and we grabbed a big cart to take back to the truck so we could unpack our things. Once we threw all of our stuff in the cart we made our way to the dorms. Our room was on the third floor so we took the elevator up and walked down the hall till we found the room number 326.

"There it is!" Logan ran up to the room and left me pushing the heavy cart by myself.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, yea I got this."

He laughed, "Sorry man."

He unlocked the door and I pushed our belongings into the room with Logan in front of me. It wasn't a huge room but it was decently sized for the two of us. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room and a big window that faced the other dorms with a grassy area in between them. We had our own bathroom including a shower and we each had our own desks and closet.

"Not bad."

He jumped up from the bed he had been sitting on. "Not bad?! It's wonderful!"

I laughed, "You are way too excited Logan."

"Or you're just not excited enough. This is our own place Kendall. I mean yea we have people down the hall to make sure we don't trash everything but for the first time ever you and I get to live on our own."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You just can't wait to look at all the sexy guys around this place."

He blushed, "That is not why I'm excited! That's just a bonus."

We both laughed and I looked at all of the stuff piled in our cart. "So, uh, where do we start?"

"Hmm, maybe the bathroom? Just because we know where everything can go and it'll make more space for our other stuff."

I nodded and started to take things out of our cart. While I was setting our rug down in the bathroom I heard a knock at the door.

I walked over to it and when I opened it there was a pretty petite girl with long curly brunette hair and a big smile on her face. She held out her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Camille! I'm the RA down the hall over there." I shook her hand and she pointed to the left down the hall.

"Hey, Camille. I'm Kendall and this-" I pointed to my best friend "-is Logan."

She waved at Logan and he flashed her a smile. "It's nice to meet both of you. Are you excited to start classes in a few days? I know how scary and exciting it is to be a freshman."

"Yea, I'm more dreading school than being scared of it."

She laughed, "I understand completely. But some of the professors will actually get you to want to go to class. Some of them are very…captivating."

I chuckled, "We'll see about that. I'll let you know if I find any captivating professors."

She laughed again and said, "Alright, and don't be a stranger. I'm right down the hall. You can come see me anytime you want. Day or night."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll see you around. Have fun unpacking!"

We said our goodbyes and she sauntered down the hall with a sway in her hips.

Logan said, "Damn, she's pretty."

I laughed, "Going straight on me Logie?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Never going to happen." He picked up my guitar case and said, "Where do you want this? I don't want it getting broke."

"Just set it on my bed right there."

He nodded, "It must suck for the girls here. They're all going to fall for you and then when they find out that you're gay it's going to crush them."

I chuckled, "Yea Logan. They're going to fall for my guitar playing charm."

"I'm serious. A lot of girls are after you and you are just too blind to see it."

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, don't believe me. But when a million girls show up at our door in hopes of dating you I'm not going to help you fend them off."

"Ok, Logan. Now less chatting and more unpacking."

He rolled his eyes and continued to unload the many boxes from our cart.

Kendall POV:

My alarm clock kept going off but I just didn't have the energy to turn it off. After a few minutes the annoying buzzing noise I heard the bathroom door open and Logan ripped the covers off of me.

"Loooggggaaaannnn…"

"No. Get up. It's the first day of classes and I'm not going to be the terrible best friend that lets his best friend be late. The shower is available and I already laid some clothes out for you."

I laughed, "What are you? My mom?"

"Sometimes it feels like I am. Now get your ass up and take your shower."

I groaned and made my way into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I had slept terribly last night and it was extremely obvious. I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked paler than usual. I shrugged and threw my clothes on the floor and turned on the hot water. I stepped into the shower and felt the heat take over my body. The hot water felt so good on my skin and it relaxed me.

"Kendall! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Logan was pounding on the bathroom door.

I shook my head and quickly washed the conditioner out of my hair. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the shelf next to me. I wrapped it around my waist before opening the door and going to sit on my bed.

"What were you doing in there? You were in there for almost a half hour!"

"Is this how it's going to be every day? Because if it is I might just have to go and put in a request for a new roommate."

He glared at me, "You wouldn't dare."

I shrugged, "Maybe not, but you don't really want to chance it."

He rolled his eyes at me and started putting his school supplies into his messenger bag while I was getting dressed. Once I was ready he pointed at my backpack and said, "I took the liberty of putting your things in there while you were still sleeping. I figured you would be late if I didn't."

I laughed, "Oh Logie, you know me so well."

He smiled, "I do indeed."

We both grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Before I could even say anything he said, "Don't worry. I put it in the small pocket on the side of your bag."

"How did you know that I was going to say something about my key?"

He shrugged, "like you said, I know you so well."

We chatted for a little while before we got to the building where my class was located. I looked at my schedule and noticed that this was my English class. _God, worst class ever. I suck at English. This outta be fun._

Logan and I said our goodbyes and then we both went our separate ways to our classes. My class was on the fourth floor so I headed for the elevator. And of course there was a sign taped to it that declared it being out of order. I groaned and went to the stairs. After walking up the never ending staircase I decided that I needed to utilize the gym that they provided us with. I hadn't worked out in a few weeks. I just wanted to be lazy before school started and everything. Hockey used to be my main thing. When I wasn't at school or sleeping I would be in the ice rink practicing. I almost got a hockey scholarship but senior year during our fifth game I fucked up my knee and I wasn't even allowed to walk for weeks. My life pretty much ended with that. That was the reason I had decided not to go to college. If I couldn't play hockey then I didn't want to be there. But here I am opening the door to my first college class. I took a deep breath and walked in.

It wasn't what I expected actually. I had thought I would be walking into an enormous lecture hall that could seat 250 students. Instead it was a smaller classroom that reminded me of high school. It could seat maybe 35 students and there were 4 computers on every desk. _Not too bad. I hope we don't have to do group projects though. Those are the worst._ I went for the desk on the left at the front of the classroom. I was in school and if I had to pay for this shit then I wanted to be able to learn. I didn't want other students giggling and shit behind me or next to me. Nobody would sit in the front that didn't want to be heard. There were about 6 other students in the class when I sat down. None of them picked the front of the room but they weren't all the way in the back.

I took a notebook, a pencil, and my English book out of my backpack and set them on the desk in front of me. I opened to the first page of my notebook and started thinking up new song ideas. When I was unable to play hockey I decided to turn my attention to song writing and that's always what I did now when I got bored.

Before I knew it the classroom was filled with students. I glanced at my schedule and saw that my class started at 8:30. I looked at the clock at the back of the room and the time read 8:35. Great, a teacher that doesn't know how to be on time.

Just then I heard the door open and a man's voice say, "Good morning class. I'm sorry that I'm late. The traffic this morning was ridiculous. Anyway, my name is Professor Diamond."

Oh god, what kind of name is that? Diamond? He can't be serious.

I finished writing and closed my notebook. When I looked up I thought that I was seeing things. Right next to my desk was a tall brunette man with beautiful features. He obviously spent some serious time at the gym and was a few inches taller than me. His hazel eyes were gorgeous and he was perfectly tan. _There is no way that this guy is my teacher._

"Ok, so I want to get to know all of you before we start. I'll start with this side of the room and we'll go back." He pointed at me and said, "Would you please start? Say your name, you're grade, and something about yourself."

I swallowed and prayed that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. "My name is Kendall Knight. I'm a freshman, and hockey is my favorite sport."

"Nice to meet you Kendall. And if you like hockey you should really go to the games here. Our team is spectacular. I go to every one."

He flashed the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and I was speechless. I just nodded and he moved on to the next person. After everyone had introduced themselves he said, "Many people may think that this class may be a blow off. I want to warn you all right now that it is indeed not even close. English is very important and it is my job as your professor to make sure you get the education that you need. We will be writing papers in this class and you will have a speech that you will have to present for your final. If you don't think that you can handle all of that then I suggest that you drop this class. If you decided not to drop it and you need help then I am available for tutoring. My office hours are on the syllabus that I am about to hand out. Everybody understand?"

We all nodded and he started to pass out some papers that he had for us. As he went over what we would be doing in his class I couldn't help but stare at him. The whole time I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but I couldn't help myself. When he dismissed the class I was the only one that didn't move and he came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Knight are you ok?"

I looked up at him and blinked a few times. "Uh, y-yea. I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

He laughed, "That's quite alright. Do you have any questions about this course?"

I nodded, "Umm…you said that we would be writing papers and stuff. Yea, I suck at writing papers so should I drop this class?"

He chuckled, "In every English class you will have to write a paper. Dropping this class is entirely up to you but if you need help don't forget that I am available."

_Did he just wink at me? No. He's a teacher he wouldn't flirt with a student. Kendall, you're going crazy._

"Kendall?"

I shook my head, "Huh? Oh yea, sorry. I'll be sure to ask for some help when I need it."

"Alright then. I'll be looking forward to your visits." He walked to the door and then turned back to look at me. "Oh and Kendall, close your mouth. You were starting to drool during class." He let out a friendly laugh and left the room.

_Only an hour in his class and I already made a fool of myself. Great job, Kendall. But I could've swore that he winked at me._ I sighed and packed my things up before making my way back to the dorms. I couldn't wait to tell Logan about my first class at college.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review! Every single one counts! I love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel good about this story even if I'm only in the second chapter. I hope you guys are liking it too! Please review and all that stuff! It means a lot to me and I love to read each and every one! I'm going to start responding to all of them too! I hope you all enjoy this and I love you!**

Kendall POV:

"I'm serious Logan! I swear to god he is the sexiest thing to ever walk this earth! You know that I wouldn't lie to you about this!"

He rolled his eyes at me like he had been doing for the past 5 minutes. "Kendall, I didn't say that you were lying. I just feel like maybe you're stretching the truth just a little bit. And the whole winking thing…yea. I think you were imagining it."

I sighed, "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm going to prove you wrong though. The next time I have class I'll take a picture of him or something."

He laughed, "Alright. But if you get caught it might be a little bit creepy for him."

"I'm not going to get caught Logan. I'm a very stealthy person. Like a ninja."

He shook his head, "Ok Mr. Ninja. Can we please go enjoy some lunch? My calculus class made me hungry."

My eyes grew wide, "You were in a calc class for three hours?"

He nodded.

"How the hell can you do that? I wouldn't survive two minutes in there!"

"Calculus isn't really that hard. I'm actually sort of excited for this class. I think I'm going to take trigonometry next. I don't really have to take that class but I think it'll be interesting."

I patted his back, "Logie, I do not know how you do it. You're so smart. And since you're so smart you wouldn't mind doing my homework for me right?"

"No. Sorry Kendall but if you even want to get close to passing your classes you're going to have to put at least a little bit of effort into them."

I shrugged, "Hey, it was worth a shot. You can't blame me for trying."

He laughed, "I guess not. Just because I won't do the homework for you doesn't mean I won't help you with it if you don't get it."

I nodded, "I know. I was just hoping that I could spend more time playing video games. I know how much you like to learn things. And we both know how much I like to play COD. So I think it would only be logical for both of us to do what we like. Right?"

"Umm…No. As much as I'm happy that you actually thought that plan through, it's not going to work on me."

"It worked in high school."

"Not really. I just knew that if I didn't do that work then it would never get done. I wanted you to actually graduate."

"So you don't want me to graduate college?"

He shook his head, "I know that you'll do the homework here because you're paying for your classes and you don't want to waste your money."

"Hmm…My little Logie is finally catching on."

He ruffled my hair, "Kendall, I caught on years ago. I just didn't want you to be sad that I did."

I chuckled, "Nicely played."

"Well thank you."

We both laughed as we walked into the cafeteria that was located just a block or so away from our dorms. The food there wasn't too bad but you think that they would give us better stuff for the price that we had to pay to live there. For the past week that we had been there Logan and I had been going out to eat instead of eating what they had provided. Now that we were in classes though it was harder to do. Logan had a chemistry class about two hours after his calc class and that really gave us no time to go out. We decided that he would come to our room after chemistry and we would go somewhere to eat together.

Our lunch wasn't too bad. Logan had a huge salad and some fruit and like always he scolded me for getting French fries, a hamburger, and cake. I just laughed at him and kept eating my food. I knew that eating that sort of stuff wasn't exactly good for me but I wasn't ever in the mood to eat a salad. It just wasn't my type of thing. I was used to him rolling his eyes at my food choices so it didn't bother me at all. I knew that since he was going to be a doctor he was always going to be on my ass for eating unhealthy things. He was aware that he would never be able to change my eating habits so he eventually gave up and paid attention to his own food. When we both finished we had a little time to kill before Logan had to be at this next class so we walked around campus to figure out where everything was located.

After a few minutes of silence Logan said, "So how do you think you're going to do in your English class?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. I mean Professor Sexy said that I can come to his office at any time to ask for help on anything. That doesn't really mean that I'm going to do well though."

"He told you that you could come see him at any time?"

I nodded, "Yea. Said that I could come see him day or night."

"Umm…That's a little odd. Don't you think?"

"No. He just wants to make sure his students don't fail his class. What's weird about that?"

He sighed, "Kendall, office hours for the professors aren't 24/7. They have other classes to teach and they have to sleep at night you know."

"Logan, he's just trying to be helpful ok? I don't think it's an unusual thing to offer a student some extra help. And I'm sure he didn't really mean that I could just knock on his office door at any time."

He rolled his eyes, "Ok Kendall. I'm just saying I don't want you to be going to his office at midnight and expecting him to be there. Because honestly, he won't be waiting for you."

I chuckled, "I know Logan. Don't worry." I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "Your next class starts in like a half an hour."

"Oh shit. I still have to go to the dorms to grab my backpack."

We ran back to the dorms and before he left he gave me a goodbye hug. A few minutes later I received a text that he had made it to his class in time. I smiled happy that he wasn't tardy on his first day. I turned on the TV and jumped onto my bed. I grabbed my laptop and set it on my lap. When it turned on I went on the internet and checked my email. Three new messages. One was from my mom asking me about how my first day at school had gone. I had replied back telling her that it went quite well and that I was actually having a lot more fun than I had anticipated.

I went on to the next message which was of course junk mail. I hated junk mail. I rolled my eyes and went on to my last message. I had no idea who it was from but clicked on it anyway thinking that it could be from the school or something. When I clicked on it I began reading.

_**Kendall, **_

_**It was nice meeting you today. I feel like you have a lot of potential. If you would like to come in for some tutoring just let me know. I'm available at all times. I'm not trying to be a creep. Lol. I would like you to know that I found your notebook on the floor. After you left I came back to let you know that the first hockey game is coming up and I found it. I'll give it to you next time I see you. Have a good night.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** J Diamond.**_

My eyes got wide after reading the email and I didn't think that I would be able to type back a reply. Even if I could what would I say? Either this professor was really close to his students or he just wanted to be close to me. And hey, who was I to tell a teacher how to do his job? If he wanted to email me then I would be more than happy to email him back. I hit the reply button and started to type.

_**Professor Diamond,**_

_**Thank you for picking my notebook up for me. I really appreciate it. I'm looking forward to being in your class. I would be glad to come in for some tutoring. Just let me know how I can reach you when I need to get some help. See you soon.**_

_** -Kendall Knight**_

I smiled when I sent it. I thought about how amazing it would be to touch him and have him hold me all through the night. My smile went away when I thought about how ridiculous I was being though. He was a professor. Just because he emailed me and offered me tutoring did not mean that he had a thing for me. He was probably just being nice because he knew that I was stupid. I sighed and closed my laptop. All I needed was a little nap to get him off of my mind. I was going to stop thinking about him as if we were going to be together. He was my teacher and that was it. I just had to learn how to accept that. Even if it was a very difficult thing for me to do.

Kendall POV:

The next day passed and even though Logan had got my mind off of Diamond for a while I couldn't help but think of him when I was lying in my bed trying to sleep. Since I couldn't stop thinking about him it took me hours to actually close my eyes and let my mind rest. Now my alarm was buzzing again and I just didn't want to get up and go to his class. As usual Logan woke me up anyways and I went and took a shower. When I got out of the bathroom my clothes were once again set nicely on my bed. Logan only had one class today and it wasn't in the morning so I didn't even know why he was up so early. Seriously he just needed to stay in bed and sleep for once. He was always up before sunrise and it drove me crazy because that meant that I would never ever miss this class unless I could convince him that I was sick.

As soon as my clothes were on he handed me my bag and told me to have a good time in class. Seriously he was just like my mother. He was just too responsible for his own good. Before I left the room I turned to him.

"Hey, Logan?"

He looked up at me. "Yea?"

"I might go in for tutoring today after class. I'll text you and let you know what I'm going to do."

He smiled, "Ok. Have fun."

I knew that it would make him happy if I at least tried to do well in school. Even if I didn't have a 4.0 GPA or even close to that he would still be proud of me.

I walked down the stairs of our dorm not wanting to deal with the people in the elevator today. When I got out of the front door I realized that it was kind of windy outside. I was happy that Logan had laid a jacket out for me because honestly if he hadn't I would be pretty damn cold. Just then my favorite gray beanie flew off of my head and the wind was carrying it through campus. I ran after it not caring that people were staring at me. I pushed students out of the way to reach my prized possession. Right when I was about to catch it I ran into someone. I fell back onto the ground and moaned. _Damn. That hurt. _

"Oh man! I'm sorry! Are you o- Kendall?"

I looked up and blushed when I saw that the person I had ran into was Professor Diamond. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to run into you."

He chuckled, "It's alright." He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. His hands were so warm and soft I could just hold them all day long. "Oh, uh, here. I'm guessing this is what you were in a hurry about."

He handed me my beanie and I nodded. I placed it on my head and put my hood up to make sure it didn't blow away again.

"So were you on the way to class?"

I nodded, "Yea. I wanted to make sure nobody got my seat."

He laughed, "That's exactly how I was when I was a student. I always wanted the same seat." I let out an awkward laugh and he continued. "Well, since we ran into each other would you like to walk to class with me? I have to stop for some coffee but if someone takes your seat I'll make them move."

I stuttered, "Uh, y-yea. I would uh, l-like that."

_Wow Kendall. Get it together. He's your fucking professor. It's not like you're on your first date or something._

"Alright. I left home a little early this morning. I didn't want to be late again."

"Yea, traffic is bad this early in the morning. Where do you live?" _Yea Kendall. Ask a personal question. Why don't you just beg him to take you home with him so you guys can start your god damn life together?_

"I live a few minutes out of Monticello. I used to live in Lake City but I wanted something a little closer to campus."

"I know where that is. Lake City is right by my home town."

"Isn't it beautiful there? Especially in the summer. I used to go boating there with my dad."

I furrowed my brow, "Like sail boating?"

"Yea."

"I've never been on a sail boat before. I see them all the time over there but I just never got the chance."

"You should try it sometime. It's amazing."

I smiled, "I will one day."

We walked into the Starbucks that was conveniently right next to our dorms and stood in line. He looked at the freshly baked pastries that were lined up I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. His hair was messed up from the wind (which made him look extremely sexy), he had a black suit with a red tie, and he had a black scarf wrapped around his neck. _I wish I could rip that scarf off of him and give him the biggest hickeys that he would ever have._

"Kendall?"

I snapped out of my trance and saw that he was looking at me with amused eyes. "Uh, yea?"

He pointed to the menu, "See anything you like?"

_Hell yes. I like all of that sexy body that's in front of me. Give me some of that._

"Uh, no thanks. I'm kind of short on money."

"It's on me."

I stuttered, "Uh, n-no. I don't w-want you spend-ding you're money on m-me."

He smiled, "No really. I insist. Go ahead. Anything that you want."

I slowly made my way up to the register and ordered a black coffee. He went after me and got some fancy coffee and two blueberry muffins.

_We have the same taste! That's my favorite kind of muffin!_

We both grabbed our coffee and he took the bag of pastries from the cashier after handing her the cash plus tip. _He's such a gentleman._

"So do you like absolutely hate English or did you just see me and decided that you hated my class?" He laughed and my eyes grew wide.

"What? No! I don't have anything against you! You're actually a very good English teacher! You're very helpful and attractive and nice!" I blurted out my words before I could stop myself.

I knew at that point that my cheeks must have been a very bright red. He laughed, "Attractive huh?"

I didn't know what to say so I just sunk deeper into my jacket hoping that he couldn't see the embarrassing blush that made its way onto my face.

He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Hey, it's ok. I'm very flattered. It's not every day that I get complimented by such a stunning man."

_Stunning? Did he just say that I was stunning? Oh my god. I'm going to burst into flames if I blush anymore._

I awkwardly laughed, "Thanks…"

"No problem. I'm sure your girlfriend is very happy to have you. You're an extremely nice guy."

"I umm…I don't have a girlfriend."

"What? Really?"

I nodded, "I'm…gay."

"Hmm…Well from one gay dude to another, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Stupid blush! Just go away! "Thanks. Again. I've never like had a boyfriend or anything. I'm kind of new at the whole gay thing."

"Here's some advice. Don't let any guy take advantage of you. It doesn't matter how cute he is, if he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable just break up with him. He may look all nice and innocent on the outside but he could be a total asshole on the inside. Trust me."

I laughed, "So if I get a boyfriend and he tries to touch me without my permission I should dump him? That seems kind of unfair."

He sighed, "Ok, well I didn't mean it like that. If he like tries to get in your pants every day and you clearly don't want it but he still keeps trying then you should just kick him to the curb."

"Have you had some bad experiences?"

He chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Extremely."

"You know how you can avoid being as educated as I am with terrible relationships?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "No. How?"

"Take my class."

I asked, "You have a class about relationships?"

"No. I mean the class you're in now. Every time you come in for help or something I'll give you another tip and that means that you'll be very well educated by the time you finish."

I laughed, "Are you just trying to get me to not drop your class?"

"You caught me. I think you can pass my class. You're very smart."

"If you actually knew me then you wouldn't think that."

"Actually I would. I know I probably shouldn't have done this but I read through your notebook and you write some pretty good stuff."

I gasped, "You read that? Oh my god…no…"

"What? It was all very good. I wish I could write songs. I can never just sit down and think of catchy things like that. I only do covers."

"Wait. You play?"

He nodded, "Yea. I play guitar. It helps me relax."

_He's perfect! He loves hockey, blueberry muffins, and now he plays guitar! Not to mention that he's completely fucking sexy. _

He continued, "Maybe if I tutor you then I can show you."

I smiled, "That would be cool."

He looked down at his watch and sighed, "We have fifteen minutes until class starts."

We walked into the building and I looked at the stairs and sighed.

"What?"

"I hate these stairs."

He laughed, "Well come on this way. I know this elevator doesn't work but there's another one over here that we can take."

I smiled, "Thank god! You are a life saver!"

He chuckled, "I don't know about that but I'm glad that I can make you happy."

_Marry me._

We got into the elevator and we sauntered down the hall to the classroom. He opened the door and surprisingly nobody was there yet. We both set our coffee down and he opened the bag of muffins.

"Here you go." He handed me a muffin and I smiled.

"How did you know that I like blueberry?"

He smiled back, "Great minds think alike right?"

I nodded, "Indeed they do."

"So here's the number to my office number if you need to come in for help later. If I don't answer just email me or leave me a message and I'll let you know when you can come in."

I grabbed the piece of paper with the number on it and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate the extra help."

"No problem. It is my job after all."

I slipped the paper into my pocket and we talked about random things until class started. During class all I could think about was the fact that I had about four months. Four months to make this teacher fall for me. And the first thing that I needed to do was call the number.

**So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like it but I'm not sure if I want them to be really together yet. I'm sure I'll figure everything out soon. Let me know what you think! Please review and favorite and all that good stuff! I love you all! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have been absolutely wonderful with your reviews and stuff! I love it so much! Every single review inspires me to write more and more! I forgot to tell you guys that I have a Tumblr so if you actually read this tiny thing up here then PM me and I'll give you the URL! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far! It makes me really happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Kendall POV:

"Should I call it or should I wait a few days? I mean we haven't started any papers or anything but he did talk about some things that I wasn't so sure about." I groaned, "Logan! Help me!"

He laughed, "Dude, you need to relax. Like seriously." He looked up at me from his smart people homework that he had been working on for hours. "When was your last class with him?"

"Uh…Wednesday. So three days ago."

He shrugged, "So what's the matter with you calling him? He obviously doesn't mind helping you out. It's been three days. I'm sure he would understand if you had some questions about something."

I sighed, "I know. I just don't want him to think I'm really that stupid. I mean I am pretty stupid but I shouldn't need help already. Right?"

"Kendall, do you want me to help you?" I nodded. "Then give me that stupid little piece of paper that you've been staring at for hours."

I hesitantly jumped off of my bed and handed him the piece of paper. "Please don't throw it away. Just like take it from me for a little while so I can stop freaking out about this."

He grabbed the paper and got up off of his desk chair. I raised my brow, confused as to where he was going with my future husband's phone number. He walked over to my bed and looked down. I tried to see around him when I realized that he had my phone in his hand and he had dialed the number.

My eyes grew wide and I screamed, "Logan! What are you doing?! Don't do that!"

Before I could take my phone away from him I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I looked at Logan and he mouthed to me, "Answer it!" He handed me the phone and I started shaking a little bit.

I gulped and put the phone up to my ear. "Umm, hi."

"Can I help you?"

"It's uh, it's Kendall."

He exclaimed, "Oh, Kendall! How are you? Did you need some help on something?"

"Actually I was just wondering if you were at your office. I started to write part of my persuasive essay that you said we would be doing and I don't want to continue until I know that it's not completely terrible."

He chuckled, "Oh I'm sure it's not that bad. I'm here so you can come in if you would like."

"Are you sure you're not too busy? I don't want to interrupt or anything."

"It's fine. I'm actually just making a lesson plan for next week. Maybe you can tell me what you think of it. I don't want to bore all of you."

I heard him laugh once more and I swear that laugh would be the death of me.

I smiled, "Alright, I'll be there in a little bit then!"

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Do you need the address?"

I shook my head, "Nope. The directions are on the syllabus."

"Alrightie! I'll see you soon!"

"Ok. Bye Professor Diamond."

"Bye Kendall."

The line went dead and I turned to see Logan holding in a laugh. "What?"

He finally let it out and said, "Kendall, you haven't even started writing that paper! I'm sure you didn't have to lie to the poor man."

"I just didn't know what to say. You caught me off guard. I was going to practice what I was going to say to him and then you just ruined it."

He patted my back, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Just write up a quick brainstorming page."

"Good idea."

I started writing random points about animal abuse in my notebook and after a few minutes of feeling like I was being watched I looked up. Logan was intently staring at me with a weird look on his face. "Can I help you?"

He shook his head, "No. I was just thinking about how he was talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "He was talking to you more like a friend would. It didn't sound like the typical student/teacher talk."

"He's friendly. What's the big deal?"

He smiled, "I think he has a thing for you."

I punched him, "He does not! He's just very nice!"

"I'm just saying that what happened the other day between you two was not normal. Most teachers wouldn't buy you coffee and a muffin and then walk you to class. That whole thing was like something boyfriends would do. Kendall, you have a boyfriend."

"I do not! Stop it!"

He laughed, "Why are you getting so mad? Isn't that what you wanted from him?"

I blushed and he continued, "That's what I thought. If he shows signs of wanting to date you then I say you should just go for it. Don't hold back because in four months he won't be your teacher anymore and if you don't say anything to him then you probably won't ever see him after your class is over."

I sighed, "I just don't want to mess anything up. Ok? You know I'm not really good at finding someone. It took me two years to ask Jo out."

"Well you don't have two years with him. You have four months and that's it. So make your move. And if he makes a move don't reject him. Just go with it. But if he tries to rape you or something you better kick him in the genitals."

I chuckled, "Genitals? Logan, must you always say that?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with saying that."

"A normal boy would say balls or something less mature."

He laughed, "Yea whatever. We've talked about this before. Don't you have somewhere to be? I don't think that he's going to wait forever."

"Right. I'm going now."

I packed up my laptop, notebook, and other supplies that I thought would come in handy. I grabbed my song writing book and placed it in the side pocket of my backpack before taking my key off of the hook and waving bye to Logan. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for our first tutoring session.

James POV:

"56, 57, 58, 59, 60…" I counted each time that I threw my bouncy ball at the wall. I had been waiting for Kendall to be in my office for over 30 minutes and I had decided that he probably wasn't going to show. He was probably started to catch on to the stupid little crush that I had developed since meeting him. It wasn't even a week later and here I was sulking over the fact that a student didn't want to come in for some tutoring. I was extremely pathetic. I couldn't take my mind off of him though. From the first time that I saw him sitting in my class I was just completely memorized by him. Something about him was just so appealing to me. I didn't really know what it was yet. Of course he was extremely attractive but I had dated a lot of attractive men in my day. Why would one cute guy drive me this crazy? Having him in my class was so distracting. It was hard to focus on everything else when he was right there in front of me. Every time I turned around to write something on the white board I could feel him staring at me.

On the first day I wanted to know if he actually thought I was sexy or if he just stared at me because he thought I was weird. I confirmed that he had a thing for me when I made the little drool comment and he turned the shade of a tomato. He looked so fucking adorable that I just wanted to hug him forever. I looked at the clock 6:18. It had now been 50 minutes since he called. There was no way that he was showing up.

I laid my head down on my desk and sighed. This just absolutely sucked. I pulled out my phone to call my best friend when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly straightened out my hair and my tie before yelling, "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and Kendall peeked inside. "Hey. Sorry it took so long. I sort of got lost a little bit."

I chuckled, "It's alright. Take a seat." I motioned to the leather chair on the other side of my desk and he took he backpack off before sitting down. He took out his notebook and a pencil and set them in front of him.

"So this is all I have so far but I didn't know what to write about. I figured you might have a better idea for me since this is such a common topic."

I looked down at the paper and scrawled across the top it in pencil it read 'Animal Abuse'. I smiled, "You're right. That is common."

He laughed, "I figured that you would say that."

I nodded, "Are you really interested in this?"

He slowly shook his head, "No. Not really. I mean animal abuse is a terrible thing but I honestly don't find myself to be very interested in it."

"I didn't think so."

He sighed, "I suck at this."

I laughed, "Don't put yourself down. You just started and you really just have to stop and think about it for a minute."

"That's the problem. I did stop and think about it. For a long time. I got nothing."

"Look at it this way. When you write a song do you write it about something that you don't care about?"

"No."

"Exactly. You write it about something that means a lot to you. Like life and love. That's what you have to do with this paper. Write about something that makes you emotional. I used to write my papers on things like child abuse or self-harm."

He nodded, "So your saying that I should write about something that makes me sad or angry?"

"Kind of, yes. It'll help you get your point across."

He smiled, "Thanks Professor Diamond."

"You can call me James."

Kendall POV:

I was not expecting him to say that.

"Ok. Thanks James."

And there he goes again being all fucking beautiful. He was wearing a bluish green pastel colored button up dress shirt with a white tie. The sleeves were pushed up past his elbows and I found it very hard not to stare at his bulging muscles. Usually he was wearing a suit so I couldn't really make out all of the sexiness that he was. He took off his glasses and stretched. I wiped at my face to make sure that I wasn't drooling again. I really didn't want to look like an idiot again. He looked so cute without his glasses. He had piercing hazel eyes and his eyelashes were so long and gorgeous.

_Why isn't he a model? Does he know how god damn sexy he is?_

"So do you feel a little bit better about writing this paper?"

I nodded, "Yea. I feel much better."

"Good. Now I need you to help me out a little bit." He slid a piece of paper over to me and I looked down at it. "I was thinking for next week on Monday we could maybe have a group discussion about what some good topics are for the essay. I could maybe have you guys get into groups and talk about what they think would be good." I cringed when he said 'groups' and he chuckled, "Groups don't make you happy?"

I shook my head, "Well you have to learn to work with people eventually. Even if you don't like someone you're going to have to learn to deal with it. I've had students that I can't stand and I have to work with some terrible teachers."

I laughed, "I wouldn't be able to do your job. I just don't have the patience."

"Well it's definitely not a job for everyone. It took me a long time to decide that I was going to be a teacher. And I can tell you have no idea what your career path is. Don't worry, no freshman really knows for sure what they're going to do in life. It'll come to you eventually."

He smiled at me and I mumbled a quick 'Thank you' before he continued talking about the lesson plan. "So groups it is then. And I'm thinking I can cut class short because I want everyone to start working on their papers. On Wednesday I'm going to see what everyone has come up with. If they don't have much done then that's ok but I want to make sure everyone stays on track. How does that sound?"

"I think it sounds good. My other professors don't give a damn about me or any of the students."

He flipped his hair, "Well not all of the professors can be as fabulous as me."

We both busted up laughing. He just looked so feminine doing that and it made me feel good that he didn't feel like he had to pretend to be something he wasn't.

I gave him a confused look as he got up from his chair and walked over to the closet on the other side of the room. When he closed the doors I saw that he had a beautiful acoustic guitar.

"So now it's time for the fun part of this meeting. This is my baby." He patted the side of it and pulled his chair over next to mine. "Wanna hold him?"

"Hell yes!" He handed me the guitar and I strummed a few chords before he interrupted.

"Why don't you play one of your songs?"

I blushed, "Uh, I don't know. I normally don't just play those for people."

"Oh come on. I'll sing it with you."

"Umm…alright. I guess."

I grabbed my song book out of my back pack and handed it to him to pick a song. He pointed at the first song that I had written and I blushed even harder.

"Are you sure you want to hear that one? I mean there are better songs in there."

He chuckled, "I'm positive. Just relax. I'm not going to judge you or anything. And besides, I know for a fact that your song writing is amazing."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and before I could even play the first note I heard 'In my head, I see you all over me. In my head…'. James pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and he looked at the caller ID. I tried my hardest not to laugh at the ringtone that he had. I could just imagine him jamming out to that song.

He groaned before answering it and said, "Carlos. I'm working." He paused for a few seconds and said, "Really? Right now? Is that really necessary?" He blushed after a little while and then sighed, "O-ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Kendall, I have to go."

I tried my best not to show how sad I was. "It's alright. My roommate probably wants to be getting to dinner anyways." I handed him his guitar and he gently took it from me.

"We should continue this later."

I smiled, "Yea. Definitely."

"Do you want a ride back to the dorms? It's still a little chilly out there. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Umm, yea. Sure. I would like that."

He grabbed his suit jacket off of the back of his chair and locked his office. We walked down the hallway until we reached the elevator.

"You're still going to sing that song for me."

I laughed, "Damn. I really wanted to get out of that."

"Well, that's most certainly not going to happen."

"Then you have to sing for me too. I'm not going to be the only one to orally entertain."

_What the hell did you just say? Did you just say 'orally entertain'? Why? _

He busted up laughing before I could even take it back. "So you want to be orally entertained huh? I'm pretty good at that."

I blushed, "That's not what I meant."

He took a few more breaths before responding, "Oh my god. That was funny. You are by far the most interesting student that I have ever had."

"You make it seem like you've been teaching for decades."

He shrugged, "This is my third year. It's not that long but still. That was funny."

I chuckled, "I suppose. You must be like ancient then."

"Excuse me, I am only 26."

"Aww. Did I offend you? I'm sorry."

He laughed, "You're making fun of me too? You're pushing it. You really better orally entertain me now."

We walked out of the elevator and I punched him in the arm. "Watch it Diamond."

He laughed again and once we got in his car he said, "I had fun watching you get all frazzled."

I shook my head, "How are you even a teacher?"

"I'm sexy. Or at least that's what I hear from my students."

He looked at me and smiled. "What?! Me?! I did not say sexy! I said attractive!"

"Oh please. We both know you stare at my butt when I'm writing on the board."

_Damn. He's got you there Kendall. Way to make it completely obvious._

"I, you, well what do you want me to look at?"

He chuckled, "I didn't say you couldn't look at it. I'm just saying that you enjoy doing so."

I blushed, "Ok. Fine. You have a nice butt. It's not like that's a big secret or anything."

He put his hand on my knee. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard not to make you blush. It's way too cute to not look at."

And there was the blush again. I really needed to figure out how to make it less obvious. Stupid cheeks.

He put the car in park in front of the dorms and said, "Well here we are."

"Yea. Thanks for giving me a ride and helping me and stuff."

He laughed, "No problem. It was my pleasure."

I got out and right before I shut the door he said, "Kendall!" I looked at him. "Just so you know, you're really attractive too."

He smiled and I shut the door. I stood on the sidewalk and watched him drive off until I couldn't see his car anymore. I smiled and let out a happy sigh. "He thinks I'm attractive."

Kendall POV:

The mall just had to be crowded on the one weekend that I wanted to go. Some stupid kid celebrity was there signing autographs and every obsessed fan was lined up waiting to give him a present and a hug.

"Settle down Kendall. You're walking too fast."

"Logan, you know how I feel about this many people being in one place. It's insane. I don't understand why on the one weekend that I want to go shopping people are all over the damn mall!"

He rested his hand on my back and said, "If it was James I bet you would be lined up too."

I blushed and lightly punched him. "I would not."

"The only reason that you're here is to get new clothes to look sexy for James during class. Which is extremely messed up, just so you know."

"If I want to look sexy then I can look sexy. And besides, there isn't a crime against us dating or anything. I'm legal and that's all that's important."

He sighed, "You don't know anything about this guy Kendall. He could be mentally insane. What if he tries to hurt you or something?"

"He's a teacher Logan. He's not going to just bring out an axe one day and chop my head off."

I looked through one of the windows and saw a bunch of plaid and skinny jeans. "This store looks perfect!"

"This is like the same stuff that you have now!"

"No. This stuff is tighter and newer."

He groaned, "Ok. Let's get this over with."

As we were looking around the store I found a bunch of clothes that I thought would make me look way more attractive than I did at the moment. I found four new pairs of skinny jeans: two black, one gray, and one blue. Logan picked out a green plaid shirt, a long sleeved gray shirt, three beanies, and a new pair of vans.

I tried on my jeans and walked out of the dressing room to show Logan. When I opened the door I saw James sitting across from me waiting for someone to try something on. Immediately a blush spread across my face and I pulled Logan into the room.

"Dude! What are you doing?!"

"Did you see that guy sitting next to you? The one that was on his cell phone?"

"Yea. So what?"

I whispered, "That's James. That's my teacher."

His eyes grew wide, "That's Professor Sexy?" I nodded. "Damn. You weren't lying."

I smiled, "Told you. Don't let him see me."

"Why?"

"Because then he'll know that I bought new clothes to impress him."

He sighed, "Kendall I don't think that James is going to assume that you came here to buy new clothes just so you can impress him."

"You don't know him like I do Logan. He knows everything."

"You don't know him at all! Come on! Just say hi!"

"No!" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me as hard as he could. While he was pulling he let go of me and we both went flying out of the dressing room. "Logan! Ow!"

Then I heard a familiar laugh, "Well hey there Kendall."

I pushed Logan off of me and waved awkwardly. "Hey James."

"Who's your friend?"

"Uh, this is my best friend Logan. He's also my roommate."

James held out his hand and Logan shook it. "Nice to meet you Logan."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So Kendall, what brings you to the mall on this very crowded weekend? You don't seem like the shopping kind of guy."

I stuttered, "I, umm, I just came to get some new clothes."

"Looks like you need some new stuff. You came here without a shirt."

I blushed remembering that I hadn't put a shirt on before Logan violently threw me out of the dressing room. "Oh, yea." Awkward laugh. "Well you know, I'm a nudist."

_I nudist? Really? Logan, please just shoot me. Like right now._

He laughed, "A nudist huh? Well then maybe you should show us your ways during class."

"Yea. Totally."

"I have to go meet up with my friend in a few minutes. I'll see you soon though. Have a good day!"

"Wait James!" He turned around and I ran up to him. "Can we just forget that this whole thing happened?"

"I can forget the nudist thing. But I can tell you right now that I will not be forgetting this for a long time." He pointed at my bare chest and I blushed. "See you around."

He winked and then walked out of the store. I swear I could have just fainted right there. Maybe I should become a nudist.

Logan ran up to me and said, "Kendall, that was so embarrassing."

"It's all your fault."

"My fault? How?"

"If you wouldn't have tried to make me talk to him then I wouldn't have come tumbling out of the dressing room like a big shirtless fool."

He rolled his eyes, "Yea, ok. It's my fault. I'm sorry. But hey, at least you know that he has a thing for you."

"How?"

"He was like drooling over you the whole time that you were talking to him. Or did you not notice because you were too busy drooling over him?"

He laughed and I said, "I'm going to get payback for this."

"Yea, yea. Let's just pay for your clothes and get out of here."

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I guess it's ok. I don't know what I didn't like about it but I guess it doesn't matter if I like it. It's all about you guys. So tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I just have to tell you how thankful I am to have such wonderful followers! The reviews and all of the feedback you guys have been giving me is amazing! A lot of you are telling me that I'm a fast updater and stuff but honestly that won't last for too long. Lol. As much as I wish it could last long, it probably won't. But I will promise you to have five chapters up this week. And hopefully I'll be able to keep updating this much next week! I love you all very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! You guys are awesome!**

Kendall POV:

This morning was the same as all the others. I ignored my alarm, Logan woke me up, I took a shower, put on the clothes that he laid out on my bed, put my things in my backpack and then walked to class. There was one thing that was going to be different about today though. I was finally going to hit on Professor Sexy. It was my turn to see him blush and to get him all embarrassed. I knew that it would be hard to do since he was all confident and such, but I really wanted to fluster him for once. He thought it was so funny when I was all hot and bothered by him. I bet he wouldn't feel the same way once he knew how I felt. I walked through campus with a big smirk on my face. I pushed the big doors open and my confidence began to build. I looked down at my apparel and noticed that Logan had picked out some of the new clothes that I had bought. My dull faded skinny jeans were now replaced with tighter black ones (that I knew I looked amazing in by the way), the new Vans that he picked out for me were now on my feet instead of my old dirty ones, my baggy t-shirts were pushed aside so I now had on a tight gray shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and I was flaunting my new black beanie.

_Ha James! Try to resist all of this! Yesterday I was a man but now I'm a __sexy__ man! If you thought that I was attractive before wait till you see this! _

I turned the corner and pressed the button on the elevator. A few moments later the doors opened and I walked in. Before I reached my floor I started to bite my nails. A sure sign that I was becoming nervous.

_No Kendall! You are not nervous! Stop that right now! You are the man!_

I chuckled at my thought and dropped my hands down to my sides. I didn't know why I was getting nervous all of a sudden. James didn't even get to class until five minutes before it began. He was probably just now parking his car by his office and walking to Starbucks to grab a coffee. I smiled and sauntered over to the door to the class. My eyes grew big and my jaw opened when I saw James sitting at my desk with two coffees next to him.

"Hey Kendall!" He lifted up the large cup. "I got you a coffee!" When I just stood there he continued, "Come on over. I don't bite." He chuckled, "And I got you this!" He held up a paper bag which I knew contained a blueberry muffin.

_Damn you James Diamond! _

I slowly walked over to my now occupied desk and sat down. He opened the bag and took out two blueberry muffins. He set one down in front of me and handed me a napkin.

He smiled, "I didn't know if you would want a blueberry one again but I took a chance. And instead of a boring black coffee I got you a latte. You're going to love it. It's my favorite."

I look up at him and I honestly didn't have anything to say. Once again I was looking like an idiot in front of him. Eventually I managed to stutter out, "W-why are you here so e-early?"

He shrugged, "Well I was thinking that it isn't really fair for you to sit here by yourself every morning. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Well, I'm really happy that you're here."

"Me too."

"Can I get some more tutoring tonight? I know that I'm going to need it."

He flashed me a smile, "Of course you can! Bring your guitar too!"

I nodded, "I will. I wrote you a song."

He looked up at me and I saw a tint of red come across his face.

_He's blushing! Yes! You did it Kendall! I knew you had it in you! _

He stuttered, "Uh, r-really?"

"Mhm. It's pretty wonderful. Just like you." I winked and I swear he looked so fucking nervous.

"W-well thank you."

I patted his back, "No problem. It's only fair. I mean you help me all the time. I should be able to do something for you."

"You always do something for me."

I smirked, "I wish I could do more."

His eyes grew wide and he tried as calmly as possible to get up. "I, uh have to go to the bathroom really quick."

"Ok. Take your time."

He walked to the door and before he could leave I said, "Oh and James?"

"Yea?"

"I hope it was me that gave you that little problem in your pants and not the muffin." I winked again and he practically ran to the bathroom.

_Oh Kendall, you are most definitely the man. And if he thinks right now he's having problems let's just see how tonight's 'tutoring' session goes._

I got up quickly and did a little happy dance before he could come back in and see me celebrating the fact that I gave my English teacher an erection. It sounded pretty messed up but really it was quite a wonderful accomplishment. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text message from Logan.

**I hope your morning is going well. I'm sure that James just loves those new pants on you. Lol. If you have sex tonight you better do it at his office. Our room is a sex free location. Love you. See you after whatever you want to call that thing you're paying for.**

I laughed. It was just like Logan to send me a text with correct spelling and grammar. I replied saying:

**It's gng vry well. JD luvs evrythng that im doing. And no sex. At least not yet anywys. ;] **

I sent the message and then put my phone back into my pocket. I heard the door open and turned around to see James walking in.

He picked up his coffee from my desk and gave me a smirk. "I'm on to you Knight."

I shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You want to play this game? Well ok then. You can't beat me. I'm the best."

I laughed, "James you've officially gone crazy."

He put his finger up and moved it back and forth, "Nuh uh. I'm not James. From now on you have to call me Professor Sexy."

"What? No. That's just ridiculous."

"Fine. Then I guess I'm the winner of this game."

I glared at him, "Fine Professor Sexy! May the sexiest man win!"

He smiled, "I'm looking forward to having you in my class Mr. Knight. We have a lot in common." He looked me up and down. "We have many of the same…interests."

"Indeed we do Professor. Indeed we do."

James POV:

"I just don't think that you should be going after a student, James. It could end very badly. What if you lose your job or something?"

I sighed, "Carlos, I don't think that it's going to come to that. We're both of age and I actually really like him. He's a very nice guy and you've been telling me for a very long time to get a boyfriend that actually makes me happy outside of the bedroom."

"I know that but I think that maybe it should be someone that's around your age. He's a college student. College students like to party and hook up with people."

I took a sip of my beer and laughed, "Believe me Carlos. He isn't the kind of guy that would do that. He's very laid back and he's just…I don't know…he's perfect."

"How long have you known this kid?"

"Like two weeks."

He got up from the couch in our two bedroom apartment and walked to the fridge. "Do you want another beer?" I downed the rest of mine quickly and nodded. He grabbed two more beers out and sauntered back over to me. "I just think that maybe you should get to know him before you rush into a relationship that could go badly. Two weeks is like nothing. He's a shy freshman boy. What happens next semester when he feels more comfortable being away from home?"

I shook my head, "You just don't get it. Maybe _you're _the one that needs to get a boyfriend. You're worrying about me too much. It's not good for you."

He sighed, "James, you gave him your cell phone number."

I laughed, "I know but he doesn't know that."

"What?"

I shrugged, "He thinks that it's the number for my office."

He exclaimed, "James! You can't do that!"

"Why not? It's not a crime or anything."

He groaned and leaned back throwing his head against the back of the couch. "You're never going to listen to me are you?"

"Most definitely not."

"Fine. But do you really think that he believes that you're _always _at your office?"

I nodded, "Yea. Well, not all the time. Just most of it."

"You have some serious problems."

"I know. But I actually feel really good about this. He makes me happy without even trying. And I think he really has a thing for me. We've been flirting a lot and I might make a move on him soon."

"Ok and what if he doesn't have a thing for you and then you make a move on him? What if he goes and tells someone and you get fired for sexually harassing your students?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "You just need to have more faith in me. And besides, if we get together then you can have his hot friend." I winked at him and he blushed.

"He uh, he has a friend?"

"Mhm. But since you don't think that it's a good idea to date younger guys then I guess you don't really care. I'll just go and tell Logan that you're not interested."

He immediately jumped up and yelled, "No! Wait! I want to meet him!"

I smiled, "You should come to class then. I'll have you meet Kendall and then if he thinks you'll be good with his friend then he'll introduce you two."

"Thank you!" He tackled me and gave me a big hug.

I laughed, "No problem buddy. Just keep it cool ok? Try not to be too giddy or anything."

He nodded, "Ok. I'll try. What does Kendall look like? Is he as cute as you say?"

I grabbed my laptop off of the coffee table and turned it on. I had to admit that after that first day in my class I might have stalked him on facebook a little bit. I didn't want to freak him out so I never added him but I bookmarked his page. I clicked on the bookmark labeled 'Sexy Beast' and his profile popped up.

"Wow. He is cute." Carlos pointed to the screen and screamed, "Is that Logan?!"

"Yup. Told you that he was hot."

He happily sighed, "We would look so adorable together. Don't you think?"

I chuckled, "Yes Los. So adorable that I can't even stand it."

He took the laptop off of my lap and started looking through all of Kendall's pictures. Whenever one of Logan came up he would sigh and look at it dreamily. It was nice seeing Carlos happy. After his last break up he was really upset and refused to date for quite a while. Now that he was actually considering the idea of getting a boyfriend I definitely had to have Kendall talk to Logan for me. I thought Kendall would agree that they would make a cute couple.

"James, your phone is ringing."

"Oh!" I took it off of the table and looked at the ID. "It's Kendall! He must want to come in for more tutoring!"

"Well don't just stare at the thing! Answer it!"

I put it up to my ear and said, "Hello, James Diamond."

Kendall laughed, "Hey you, it's Kendall. I was wondering if I could come in for some tutoring right now. I would ask Logan but he's already swamped with his own homework."

I smiled, "Of course you can come in. I'm sure Logan can't help you all of the time. And just like I said, I'm here when you need me."

Carlos' head shot up at the sound of Logan's name and I had to try hard to keep from laughing.

"Great! I'll be there in an hour. Do you want a coffee? I'm going to have to pass Starbucks anyways."

"Sure. I would love some. I'll see you soon. Be careful walking out there."

I could almost hear the smile he had on his face when he answered me. "Ok. I will be. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and turned to Carlos. "I'll mention you and Logan tonight. I'm sure Kendall would love for his nerdy friend to have a man."

"He's nerdy?"

I chuckled, "Yea. Just the way you like them."

"God I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey. Save that for Logan."

He smiled, "Ok!"

"You'll be ok here alone for a little while right? I mean you did interrupt me last time and made me rush home for an 'emergency'."

He look down, "I was hungry…"

"Yea, yea. But if you do it again I'm going to kill you."

"Ok. It won't happen again."

I walked to the door and grabbed my coat off of the hanger. "Alright. I love you buddy! Don't burn the apartment down!"

"Love you too! No promises!"

I got into my car and I couldn't stop smiling. I was hoping that Kendall would call me. I couldn't stop thinking about him and I just needed to see his face one more time today. I knew I wouldn't be able to see it tomorrow unless he called again, which probably wouldn't happen. I knew when I went to sleep that night my dreams would be filled with him. Just like they were for the past two weeks. He was perfect and no matter what Carlos or anybody else said, I was going to make him mine.

Kendall POV:

"Bye Logan! I'm going to get some more tutoring!"

He snickered, "Bye Kendall! Try not to get raped by James!"

_I wish. _

"Ok! I'll try my best!"

I shut the door and walked down the hall. I was too excited to see James to take the elevator. It was too slow and I just wanted to get to his office. Once I was at Starbucks I got the usual stuff, two blueberry muffins and two lattes. I actually really enjoyed the latte that he had bought me for breakfast and I had bought a bunch during the day. Logan once again yelled at me for my unhealthy habits but it was just a drink. It's not like it was going to kill me or anything. Once my order was ready I put the muffins in my backpack and grabbed the coffees off of the counter.

While I was walking down the sidewalk I realized how nervous I was to sing to James. My guitar was at my side and I had forgotten that I told him about the song I had written for him.

_What if he hates it? I hope he doesn't. I didn't do my math homework just so I could write it. Of course you can't tell him that though. He would definitely scold you if he knew that you did that._

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the big brick building that James' office was in. I stood there staring at all of the windows. Only a few of them had light shining through them but I knew exactly which one his was.

"Fifth floor. Third door to the right."

I didn't mean to say that out loud but for some reason it just happened. I took a deep breath and walked in through the doors. This time I decided to take the elevator. I knew if I attempted to go up the stairs with two hot coffees in my hands then I would end up with some pretty bad burns.

_Look on the bright side Kendall. If you got those burns then James could be your nurse._

I smiled at the image of James wearing a little nurses outfit and rubbing ointment all over my body.

_Wow Kendall. That sounded a lot sexier in your mind. This is my mind. You know what I mean you stupid boy! Now stop stalling and walk to his office!_

I took another deep breath and sauntered over to his door. I gave a few quick knocks before I heard him tell me to come in. When I entered he was leaning up against his desk with his arms crossed.

He smiled, "Coffee! Yes!"

I laughed, "Are you using me for your selfish coffee needs?"

"Yup. I use all of my students for that."

"Well I'm the best because I also got you-" I grabbed the paper bag out of my backpack and held it up to him.

"Blueberry muffins! It's like you read my mind."

"Like you said, great minds think alike."

He took the muffins out of the bag and bit into one. "Mmm. These are amazing as always."

"I should have brought you something else too. You must be starving. You haven't even gone home to eat yet!"

"Umm, no. I'm fine with this."

"Are you sure? Cause we could like go to the diner down the street and do the work there."

He nodded, "Alright. But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

He smirked, "I get to pay."

I rolled my eyes, "Why can't I pay for once? You've bought me coffee and muffins like three times already!"

He laughed, "That's my condition. Take it or leave it."

"Well, don't want you to starve. But next time I get to pay."

He waggled his eyebrows, "Ooh. So there's going to be a next time."

I blushed, "I-I don't know."

He chuckled and walked over to the small white board that he had on his door. He grabbed a marker and started writing something.

"What are you doing James?"

"One: You'll see in a second. And two: that's not what you're supposed to call me."

"Whatever Professor Sexy."

"Why are you staring at my butt?"

I stuttered, "I-I'm n-not!"

He laughed, "Yes you are. I can feel it."

I groaned, "How the hell do you know when I'm staring at you? Do you have like eyes on the back of your head or something?"

"No. If I did then you would be able to see them." He put the cap on the marker and walked away from the board.

I read it and rolled my eyes. In black dry erase marker it said:

**The Game.**

**Kendall: 0 Professor Sexy: 1**

"What? How come you have one and I have zero?"

"Because I just flustered you and you have yet to fluster me."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Really? I haven't flustered you? I believe this morning you were quite hot and bothered by me."

"The game just started now."

"That's not fair. I would be winning if it started earlier."

He put his finger up and said, "No you wouldn't. If it started earlier then we could count the times that I've previously flustered you. Like at the mall."

"You said you would forget that happened!"

"No, I said I would forget the nudist thing."

I gave him a mean look and he pinched my cheek, "Whatever. Let's go eat."

He smiled, "I'm sorry I upset you. I'll make it up to you."

"Really? How? I don't think that you ca-"

Before I knew it his lips were pressed up against mine. They felt so warm and soft and I never wanted it to end. I thought that I had a thing for him before but now I knew that I did. Sooner than I would have liked he broke apart from me and smiled.

"There. How was that?"

I just nodded like an idiot. He was always catching me off guard. It just wasn't fair.

"Good. We're even now. But just like the nudist thing, just forget that _that _ever happened."

I was still standing there like an idiot when he pulled me out of the door by the sleeve of my jacket.

_Forget that? How could he expect me to forget that? It was amazing! Kendall you best get some more of that and I mean soon! It's going to be a long semester, isn't it? You know it is._

**So how do you guys feel about this chapter? The kiss kind of caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it myself but I think it added a little something. Don't worry. They're not close to being in a relationship yet. That was just to hold everyone over. Lol. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so this may be the last update that I can do this week. I'm not 100 percent sure but I don't want to lie to you guys and say that I'm going to have another chapter up. I might get one up on Sunday. It just depends on what I'm doing. The last chapter was just kind of to introduce Carlos and get James and Kendall a little closer. I hope this chapter is enjoyable for all of you! Thanks again for all the reviews and such! You're amazing!**

Logan POV:

"Hey Kendall! How was tutoring?"

My best friend walked through the door and he looked completely exhausted. He put his backpack on his desk and said, "It went really well."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it. Did something happen?"

He shook his head slowly but I could tell that he was dying to talk to me about something. "Don't lie to me Kendall. I can see right through you."

He threw his arms in the air, "I got there all ready to study and shit and then I told him that he should eat something so we decided to go to the diner down the street and before we left he kissed me! He fucking _kissed _me Logan! And when we went out to eat it was really nice and I couldn't stop fucking smiling and now I' m just caught in his little trap!"

He plopped down on his bed face first and I walked over to sit next to him. I put my hand on his back and really I didn't know what was wrong with him. "Why are you so upset then? You wanted him to want you and now he does. I mean he kissed you and I know that you've been wanting to kiss him too. So what's the big deal?"

He mumbled something into his pillow and when I didn't respond he turned over to look at me. "He kissed me Logan. That's just…I-I liked it. Ok? I liked it a lot and I just don't know if he did. If he didn't then here I am being a big stupid idiot falling for his sexy stupid English professor."

"Maybe he did like it Kendall. He could be just as scared of rejection as you are."

He glared, "I am not scared of rejection Logan. I just don't want him to think that I'm some desperate college kid. I actually really like him and it's not like I can just come out and confess my love to him."

I chuckled, "Kendall you are so blind."

"What? Why are you laughing? This is not funny."

"James really likes you. I mean I don't even know the guy and his feelings for you were quite evident at the mall the other day. If he kissed you then he obviously wants to be with you in some way. What happened after the kiss?"

"He pulled me out of his office and we went to dinner."

"And what happened at dinner?"

"He asked me if I liked Italian food and I said yes and he ordered spaghetti for us to share. And then we talked about things that we liked to do and places that we wanted to go. I found out that he used to play hockey in high school and we also like the same bands. He wants to go to France and study their culture." He happily sighed and continued, "He says that one day he wants to take the love of his life there and propose to him right next to the Eiffel Tower. He's such a romantic Logan. I don't know how he's single. Anyone would be lucky to have him."

I smiled, "See? He really opened up to you about his life. Teachers don't do that Kendall. I think you should just go for it. I mean if some guy like that came up to me and wanted to be my boyfriend then I would say yes."

He got a big grin on his face, "Would you really say yes?"

I nodded, "Of course. If it was obvious that he wanted to actually try a real relationship with me then I would be crazy not to say yes."

"I'm glad you said that! I have the perfect guy for you!"

I stuttered, "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"James told me that his friend Carlos is just as lonely as you are _and _he thinks you're super cute! He has a thing for nerdy guys I guess."

"I don't know Kendall. I haven't even met this guy."

He shrugged, "So what? He's nice and he really wants to meet you so you guys should go out on a date sometime. I'll just give you his number and you can give him a call whenever you're ready to stop being a hermit."

"I am not a hermit!"

"You sit in our room all day and study your ass off. That's all you've been doing since the first day and I think that you need to get out a little more. I don't get out much but at least I talk to James."

I sighed, "Kendall, I really do-"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Do this! Please! You would be happy and have a nice caring lovable boyfriend and I would be one step closer to making James mine!"

He looked so desperate and I really found it quite hard to tell him no normally. Now it was much more difficult to say no. His green eyes just looked so sad and full of hope. Yea, I was most definitely defeated.

"Fine. But if I don't like him then I'm not going to go on dates with him. If he's like creepy or something I'm not going to hang out with him just so you can get closer to James. Ok?"

He hugged me, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yea, yea. But you owe me."

"I know! You're amazing Logie!"

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm going to do this for you." But I actually could believe that I was doing it. He was my best friend and even though he was a complete idiot sometimes I couldn't let him sit in our room and be sad because Professor Sexy wasn't his. Whether I liked Carlos or not I would still get him and James together. Even if it meant skipping a few study days.

James POV:

"James that sounds amazing! I can't believe that you kissed him though! What did he do?"

I shrugged, "He kind of just stood there. I don't think that he was expecting it so he didn't really know what to do."

Carlos laughed, "Dude that's funny. I bet he looked like a fool."

I punched his arm, "Hey, don't make fun of him. That's my job."

"Actually, your job is to teach him English. Not to seduce him and take him out to dinner."

"Well, whatever. Once he's my boyfriend then it'll be my job. I will also be able to kiss him whenever the hell I want." I smiled at the thought of kissing him and waking up to him next to me.

"Are you sure that you want to ask him out so soon?"

I shook my head, "Honestly, I don't know when I'm going to ask him out. I just know that I want to do it before he finds some other hot guy that he likes. It's a big campus. There are plenty of guys that would go after him. I just can't allow that."

"Whatever you say dude. Soo…did you uh…"

"Ask him about Logan?"

He nodded.

I smiled, "Of course I did. I promised you that I would. And he thought it was a wonderful idea. He says Logan needs somebody that can make him happy. I gave him your number to give to him. And-" I pulled the piece of paper that Kendall had given me. "-Kendall gave me Logan's number for you. Just call him whenever you want to set up a date or something."

He grabbed the paper out of my hand and jumped up and down. "I can't wait! What should I wear?!"

I laughed, "Los, you haven't even called to set up a date yet. What if he just wants to go on a picnic or something. You don't have to wear anything fancy."

"I'm gonna call him right now!"

I grabbed his arm to make him settle down, "Don't call him tonight. I think you should wait a day or so. You don't want him to think that you're that desperate."

I put his head down, "I suppose. I'm just really excited. I haven't gone on a date in forever and now somebody might actually want me instead of my body…"

I hugged him, "Hey, don't think about that asshole, ok? You're wonderful and anyone would be lucky to have you. I don't want you to ever think about him again. He isn't worth your time."

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. It's hard not to think about. Whenever I think about dating someone he always comes to mind."

I ruffled his hair, "I know but you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone forever and he will never come back. Alright?"

"Yea."

"Now how about we go to the store and buy some ice cream?"

He shot up, "I'll get my coat!"

I laughed and walked into my bedroom. I looked around and then sat on my bed.

_One day Kendall will be sitting on this bed with me. I hope. Don't worry James, he is so obviously into you. That doesn't mean that he'll love me though. I need someone that won't leave me after they have their piece. He's worth the risk though, right? _

I smiled, "He is definitely worth the risk."

Kendall POV:

Three days had gone by since the kiss and even though I had seen James in class again I still missed him. I wanted to feel those lips on mine again and the only way that would happen is if I got him alone after class or in his office. I sighed and looked over at Logan who was staring at the number once again. I had tried to make him call it several times and he just wouldn't listen to me. I knew he wanted to but the logical part of his brain must have been telling him that it wasn't a good idea. I looked back at the math homework that was on my bed.

_You really have to focus on this Kendall. You have a test tomorrow and you know that you have to get a good grade on it. Stop thinking about men and start working!_

I groaned and picked my pencil up. I was writing down the first problem when my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and it said: **James' Office.**

Why would James be calling me right now? It was like noon. Doesn't he have classes to teach?

I shrugged and answered the call, "Kendall Knight speaking."

He laughed, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that this was you."

"I know. What are you up to?"

"I have Carlos here today and since my last class was cancelled I was thinking that you could bring Logan over and we could get them to have a mini date or something. It's like the perfect opportunity. Please tell me you guys don't have class right now."

I smiled, "Actually I think that's a wonderful idea. Give me a few minutes. Ok? Where is he anyway?"

"He ran to the bathroom really quick. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and set it on my bed. Logan looked up at me and said, "Who was that?"

"Just some guy that I got stuck doing a project with. Want to go get some coffee with me and go for a walk? I think you need some fresh air."

He nodded, "Yea. Just let me grab my coat and we can go."

"Ok. Don't you think that you should gel your hair too? It's a little messy."

He shrugged, "Why do I care? I'm just going outside. I don't care what these people think."

"But if we decide that we're hungry then we're going to go out to eat and you'll look like a bum."

He sighed, "Fine Kendall. I'm sorry that you're embarrassed to see me with messy hair. As if yours is any better."

I rolled my eyes. _Yea, you'll be thanking me when you look sexier for Carlos. Asshole. He should really be nicer to you Kendall. He doesn't even realize what you're doing for him right now. I know. I'm a saint._

After a few minutes Logan was done gelling his hair and he was ready to go. I asked him how school was going for him and he just sighed and said that he wishes he would've taken less classes. He had ended up taking five classes. Two of them were online classes but it still made him stress out. I was hoping that after today he would be a little less stressed out about school. Whenever he was single he started to get grumpy after a little while. He just couldn't be completely satisfied unless someone was carrying his books or taking him out to dinner. And one thing that I knew about him that nobody else did was that he had a big thing for Latino guys. It was a good fact to know because Carlos absolutely _was _a really cute Latino guy. When James showed me the picture of him I almost peed myself. Apparently they live together and that is just too much sexy for one place. They're both like completely perfect and I was extremely jealous.

Every time we walked past a building that Logan knew about he would tell me all of the history of it and what it was used for now.

_Who knows that kind of stuff? Seriously? He's like a fucking encyclopedia of pointless things. You should get him to go on Jeopardy. He would rock that. And if he made enough money he would totally take you on a vacation with the prize money. It's a win-win situation._

When I saw the office building I walked up to the door and said, "Logan, can we go in here really quick? I have to talk to someone about my classes."

He nodded, "Sure."

I smiled and lead us through the doors and to the elevators.

_This is going extremely well Kendall. You're like a genius! He doesn't suspect a thing!_

"What floor?"

"Fifth."

Logan pressed the button and a few moments later we were walking down the hall to James' office. I knocked on the door and when I walked in James and Carlos were talking about how Carlos should call Logan before it's too late and he loses interest. Right when they saw us they shut up and James smiled.

Logan looked at me, "You said that you wanted to talk to someone about your classes."

I shrugged, "Oops. My bad."

He glared at me and then looked over at the two by the desk. I noticed that he gulped and started to shake a little.

James said, "Carlos, this is Logan."

I smiled, "Logan, this is Carlos."

"We'll just leave you two alone for a little bit."

I pushed Logan forward and James and I walked out of his office before they could protest.

We both laughed once the door was closed and he hugged me.

_Your arms are fucking huge! Oh my god! Don't stop hugging me!_

He said, "We did it!"

I nodded, "We did! I bet they're going to hit it off."

"Definitely. They belong together."

"Logan has been staring at Carlos' number for days."

"Same with Carlos. At first he was all excited to call Logan and set up a date but then the next day he was all hesitant and I just couldn't get him to call. This morning he told me that he wanted to go somewhere because he had the day off and I told him that he could come with me so he wouldn't have to be so bored."

I smiled, "Good plan. What does he do anyways?"

"He's a teacher."

"Really? I've never seen him around here before."

He chuckled, "That's because he teaches at an elementary school. He really likes kids so he decided that he didn't want to be a professor. It's good for him though. Working with first graders really gets all of his energy out."

"Aww. He looks like he would be good with kids. Logan will love that about him. He's a sucker for guys that are sensitive."

"Well then Carlos is definitely his guy. Every time one of those Humane Society commercials come on he's ready to go adopt 20 dogs."

I laughed, "Does he have a dog?"

He shook his head, "No. Dogs aren't allowed in our apartment and neither of us want to buy a house or move to another apartment."

"Oh. Well, Logan is more of a cat person."

He shrugged, "They'll work that out. What do you want to do until they're done in there? Oh damn it. They better not have sex on my desk!" He pounded on the door and yelled, "NO SEX! I mean it!"

I busted into laughter and when I stopped he said, "Am I funny?"

"Extremely."

He smiled, "Good. I like to make you laugh. It's really cute."

I bit my lower lip and tried my hardest not to blush.

_You can't blush Kendall! The game is still in play! If you blush then you lose!_

I coughed, "Uh, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Want to go to the diner again? I'm starving."

I nodded, "Ok. I would like that."

The diner didn't have very many people in it and I was extremely thankful for that. Normally kids from campus would just sit in there and do their homework after class was done. Most of them were probably still in class though. It was only 1:00 and I didn't realize it before but I was starving.

Our waitress came to our table and said, "Aww. You're the cute couple that was here the other day. You guys are so perfect together."

We both blushed and I said, "Uh, we're not a couple. We're just…"

"Friends. Just two good friends having a meal together."

When he said that we were friends I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know that you thought of us as friends but it sure made me happy to know that he did. He smiled at me and I almost melted in my seat.

"Well you two should get together because this is just too adorable." She shot us a friendly smile then said, "Are you guys ready to order?"

James nodded, "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, a chocolate shake, and some onion rings."

"Can I get the fish and chips? With an iced tea?"

She smiled, "Coming right up!"

Once she walked away I looked at him and asked, "Do you eat like that all of the time?"

He nodded, "Uh, yea. Pretty much."

"How are you not like morbidly obese?"

He laughed, "I go to the gym at least once a day and after work I run."

I sighed, "I really need to go to the gym. I just don't have any motivation."

"You could always run with me after work. I just go to the park down the street. It makes me feel a lot less stressed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. I would love for you to come with me. It would actually make me happier to have someone to be with."

I smiled, "Alright. I would love to run with you."

"Sounds wonderful. If you come to my office at 6:00 I'll be ready."

"Ok. I'll be there."

He flashed me a smile, "Good. I can't wait."

**So I feel like I should just end this chapter right here. I'm not really sure why but I want to save Cargan and the run for the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. Let me know your thoughts! I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! So it's Monday and I promised you all a chapter for today because I don't write on the weekends usually! This chapter is a little bit longer than usual but I hope you all like it! It took a little while to write and yea. Please tell me what you think! Your reviews mean so much to me so keep them coming! I love you all very much! Thanks for reading!**

Carlos POV:

When I saw the shy brunette enter the office I was speechless. Those pictures definitely did not do him justice. He was much more gorgeous in person. Everything about him was just so perfect. I didn't even have to have a conversation with him to know that he was absolutely wonderful. I heard the door slam and then realized that we were both alone. This had been James' plan all along. Even though I was kind of pissed at him for tricking me I knew I wouldn't be able to stay mad. I knew he did this so I would have to talk to Logan and honestly as hyper and talkative as I usual was, I had no idea what to say to him. He didn't move at all unless you count the way his whole body was shaking. I hoped that he was shaking because of nerves and not because he thought I was intimidating or something. I gulped knowing that if I wanted this to work then one of us would have to say something eventually so I took the lead.

"H-hi. I'm Carlos."

Before he could answer I heard banging on the door. "NO SEX! I mean it!"

He blushed a bright shade of red and I couldn't help but laugh. That must have made him a little less nervous because he flashed me a smile and started to laugh as well. When we both stopped he slowly walked up to me and held out his hand.

I took it and he said, "I'm Logan. It's very nice to meet you."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. I uh, I was going to call you but I got a little nervous…"

"It's ok. I wanted to call you too and Kendall kept pushing me to do so but I just couldn't make myself dial your number. I wish I would have though."

Now it was my turn to blush, "I ummm…yea, me too."

There was an awkward silence that filled the air and I really didn't know how to stop it. I hadn't been on a date in ages and even though I thought I was quite prepared I really wasn't at all.

Logan said, "Do you want to just sit and talk until our supervisors come back?"

We both laughed and I nodded, "What is with those two? They're pushing us to date but look at them. I don't know about Kendall but James hasn't dated in a while and I think he needs to get back out there."

"That's exactly the same for Kendall. He's so stubborn though. It's really hard to get him to talk about his feelings. That's how I know that James is good for him though. I don't know much about the guy but Kendall will actually tell me what he's feeling when it comes to James."

"Same here. James is afraid to ask him out though. He says he doesn't want to be used again."

He tilted his head to the side, "Again?"

I shrugged, "Well yea, he's an attractive guy and when guys see him they know what they want. Most of them only want him for sex and it's just been eating away at his confidence. He looks confident and acts confident but on the inside he just feels like he's a used up piece of trash."

Logan frowned, "That's really sad. Nobody should have to go through stuff like that. I can assure you that Kendall really likes him as a person though. He won't stop talking about how much he wants to be with him and blah blah blah."

I laughed, "I'll have to tell James that then. He would be more than happy to hear that. He's like obsessing over Kendall. All I hear now is Kendall this, Kendall that, I saw Kendall today!"

He chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel. It's terrible. But I'm glad that he found someone that will make him happy. Even if they aren't dating yet it's still cute."

"Yea. They would be cute together. Enough about them though. I want to know stuff about you. Like why you're at school, your favorite color, favorite dog…"

"Ok, well I'm here because I want to be a surgeon. My favorite color is red. And I don't have a favorite dog. I'm more of a cat person."

I gasped, "A cat person? Why?"

He laughed, "I like cats because they're cleaner and they like to cuddle."

"Dogs are clean and if I had one I would cuddle with her all of the time."

He put his hands up, "Ok. I surrender. I love dogs."

"Well you don't have to lie." I laughed and continued, "So you want to be a surgeon, huh?" He nodded. "That must be a lot of schooling and a lot of work."

"It's a little time consuming but I knew that before I even started college. I've wanted to go into that profession for a very long time and I've been mentally preparing myself for whatever happens."

"You must be really smart. I kind of wish that I had the attention span to do that. But I enjoy my job."

He chuckled, "Kendall tells me that I'm really smart but I don't know what really smart is. What do you do?"

"I'm an elementary school teacher. I did teach third grade but I wanted younger kids so I got moved to first grade last year."

"You like kids?"

I nodded, "So much. It's like the coolest job. Helping kids is just so rewarding. Maybe not as rewarding as being a surgeon but it still makes me feel good."

"Helping kids is just as rewarding as saving someone's life. You could make a big difference in their lives."

I smiled, "Thanks. I guess I never thought of it that way."

He smiled back, "Well maybe you just need someone to help you see things differently."

"Yea. I think I do. Would you uh, like to go out sometime?'

"I would absolutely love to."

I leaned over and gave him a hug. He's just so fricken cute! I can't even stand it!

We both got up and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "How about tonight?"

I nodded, "Tonight sounds wonderful. What time?"

He shrugged, "Around 6?"

"Alright. I'll pick you up at the dorms then."

We walked to the door and when we opened it we noticed that James and Kendall were nowhere in sight.

Logan sighed, "Where did he go now?"

"Maybe they went to get a coffee or something. James has an addiction to that stuff."

"So does Kendall. It's so unhealthy."

"I don't know what coffee tastes like. James doesn't let me drink it because he thinks I already have too much energy. It's so unfair."

He laughed, "Well maybe it's a good thing that he controls you then."

"He acts like a mom. It's ridiculous."

"You sound like Kendall. He tells me all of the time how much of a mom I am."

I smiled, "You can mom me any day."

He blushed, "Good to know. Let's go find them. I could use some fresh air."

"I agree. Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and lead him through the building in search for our best friends.

Logan POV:

As we were walking through campus to find our friends he was nothing but sweet. He held my hand the whole time and even though I normally wasn't a hand holder I actually liked it a lot. He was such a catch and I was extremely curious as to why he wanted to date me instead of someone else. It had been years since he dated because he was scared so why would he trust a complete stranger to hold his heart?

"You're adorable when you're thinking."

I looked over at him and he was smiling at me. "How did you know that I was thinking?"

He shrugged, "I can just tell. You get this cute look on your face and you act as if nothing else in the world exists."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "Don't apologize for thinking. What were you thinking about though?"

I blushed, "It was nothing."

He poked my nose and smiled, "Oh, I'm sure it was something. James said that Kendall says you over analyze every little thing. So what are you over analyzing about me?"

"I uh, I was just curious as to why you would want to date me. Like why would you want to be with a complete stranger? How do you know that you can trust me?"

He laughed, "Honestly, I don't know. You just have something about you that makes me feel comfortable. I normally don't hold hands with strangers either."

I smiled, "Well neither do I but in your case I feel like I should make an exception."

"And why is that?"

"Well you're very sweet and you're also ridiculously attractive and I could see us maybe doing something like this quite often."

The corners of his mouth turned up into the most adorable smile I had ever seen, "You really mean that?"

I nodded, "I do. I really like this. And I haven't even thought about school once."

"I guess I'm doing a pretty good job of wooing you then."

I chuckled, "A very good job indeed."

He kissed me on the cheek, "You're pretty attractive yourself, you know."

I blushed, "I haven't got a compliment in a long time."

"That's hard to believe. You're a catch. Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't get out much anymore. Well, since school started. And before that I was always with Kendall."

"Kendall didn't compliment you?"

I laughed, "Are you kidding? Kendall isn't really that type of guy. I mean he compliments people but when it comes to me he thinks it would be like hitting on his grandfather or something."

"Just because you compliment somebody doesn't mean that you're hitting on them though."

"I know. But Kendall is a complicated person. He has a lot of things that he hides from everyone. And even though I can normally see right through him I know there are some things that I have no idea that he's hiding."

"James is the same way. Maybe they can break each other. I would like him to start letting his emotions out a little more."

I sighed, "I completely agree. It's unhealthy to bottle everything up."

He agreed and when we got tired of walking for so long we sat on a bench next to the park. I started to shiver because the wind was certainly picking up and I didn't think that I would be out this long. I should have brought a jacket but I voted against it when I told myself that Kendall and I would just be going out for a quick walk. Carlos must have noticed the goose bumps on my arms because he took off his hoodie and set it around my shoulders.

"I can't take this from you. You must be cold as well. It's my fault that I wasn't prepared for the weather."

He smiled, "No, really. I insist. I wouldn't want you to be sick for our date tonight. My immune system is like a rock. I don't ever get sick."

"That's not true. Everyone gets sick at some points."

"One night in January during a blizzard James dared me to run around outside naked for 10 minutes. He let me wear shoes of course but it's not like that helped a lot. I didn't get sick at all. I was cold for a while but that was really it."

I shook my head, "Why would you even do that?"

"It was a double dog dare! You can't turn that down!"

I laughed, "Yes you can. All you have to do is say no."

"It's just not the right thing to do. When it comes down to dares I don't back down. I never say no. That's just the way it goes."

"If you say so. You must have been crazy when you were a child."

He shrugged, "James says that I still am crazy. What does he know?"

Before I could respond he jumped up off of the bench and grabbed my hand. "Let's go back to the office. We're never going to find them. For all we know they could have run off to Vegas to get hitched."

I laughed, "I honestly wouldn't doubt it. What Kendall wants, Kendall gets."

"Well then James is doomed because he is the worst at saying no. Especially if he really likes the person that he has to say no to."

"Poor James. He doesn't even stand a chance."

He shook his head, "Nope. He is completely head over heels for that boy."

We both laughed and started to walk back to the office. I knew that we were supposed to want our friends to come back because that was the main reason for leaving in the first place but honestly I didn't want them to be back for a while. I couldn't remember the last time someone made me so happy. I hadn't smiled or laughed that much in a long time and I was hoping that tonight's date would go well because I was pretty sure that he had already taken a piece of my heart.

Kendall POV:

When we returned to the office Logan and Carlos were there laughing and holding hands like the cute little couple that James and I knew they would be. It was a huge delight to find out that they had a date planned at the same time that James and I were going for a run. I knew when we got back to the dorms that Logan would be all frantic about what he was going to wear and where Carlos was going to be taking him. I was already planning his outfit for the night. Black skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and a blazer. Simple but not too simple, so if Carlos took him to a fancy place he wouldn't look trashy or anything. When it was around 4:00 we all decided that we needed to go back to our places and get ready for our night. James gave us a ride back to the dorms and Carlos planted a kiss on Logan's cheek before we got out of the car.

_They are so fucking cute that I can't even stand it. Don't worry Kendall, you and James will be that cute in just a little bit. You'll have him sweeping you off your feet in no time._

We all waved our goodbyes before going inside and making our way back to our room. Right when we walked through the door Logan started freaking out about how much he liked Carlos and how he owed me and blah blah blah. Once he realized that he didn't know what he was going to wear he started running around and pacing back and forth.

After a few minutes I decided to intervene, "Logan!"

"What?! Can't you see that I'm busy?!"

I sighed, "Let me handle this, ok?"

He nodded, "Alright. Thanks Kendall. You've done so much for me. I really do owe you."

"Yea, yea. Just get in the shower and make yourself all clean and stuff."

He walked into the bathroom and I looked through his wardrobe to find the clothes that I thought he would look the best in. I went with the same clothes that I had decided on earlier and set them out on his bed.

_Wow Kendall. Now you're going to be the mom? He really does owe you._

I sauntered over to my closet and pondered what to wear.

_You could wear shorts. No, it'll be too cold out there for shorts. Well, fine. I was just trying to help. I know, I'm sorry. Umm…how about these Under Armor pants? Good choice. They're warm but they also don't make you look like an idiot. I think those are the pants that make your butt look good. Yea, I think they are. _I smiled to myself and then grabbed the pants off of the hanger. _Hmm…now for the shirt. I think you should wear your black Under Armor t-shirt and then put the wind breaker that you got from the hockey championships over it. Good thinking! That way when we get done running I can take my jacket off and he'll have to stare at my chest! Kendall, you're a genius! _

"Are you having a conversation with yourself again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Logan, for the last time, it is none of your business what I do in my mind."

He laughed, "Yea, I thought you were. I can tell because when you do that you make all of these weird facial expressions."

I glared at him, "Shut up and put your damn clothes on."

"Alright, I'm just saying. I bet James notices it too."

"I don't do that around James."

_Yes you do._

"There you go again." He laughed again and picked up the shirt from his bed. "Good clothing choice. Are you going to do this every time I go out on a date?"

"Uh, no. And stop being mean about my mind. That's how I cope with things." I looked over at my clock and said, "We have a half hour before 6:00. Are you going to be ok on this date? Don't freak out or anything, ok?"

He nodded, "I think I got this Kendall. He's really sweet and if I do something to embarrass myself he wouldn't make me feel bad about it."

"Ok, well good luck."

"You too."

I smiled, "Thanks. It's not like it's a date or anything but every moment counts, right?"

"Yes. So don't mess anything up. I want to be able to double date sometime."

I laughed, "Alright. I won't mess anything up."

"Good."

I got dressed and even though I found it completely unnecessary, I combed my hair. Before I knew it, it was time to head downstairs and meet up with James. He texted me when he got there and Carlos was right behind him. I hugged Logan goodbye and good luck before slipping into James' car and driving over to the park.

"Are you ready for this Knight?"

I chuckled, "It's not like we're running a marathon James. We're just going around the park."

He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Do you even know how big this park is?" I shook my head. "Well I run for 4 miles. I could go for the full 6 but I'm normally already exhausted from work."

"4 miles? I don't know if I can do that."

"I'm sure you can. Don't sell yourself short."

I shrugged, "I'm just saying that I haven't ran in quite a while and it may not go so well."

He patted my back, "I have faith in you Kendall."

I smiled, "Alright then, let's do this."

The first smile was easy stuff. I could run one mile in no time and it was fun running with James. He told me some more stuff about his life like how him and Carlos met and what he used to do when he was little. I didn't really expect him to tell me anything deep about his life but him telling me anything at all was a big thing for me. It made me happy just talking about random things that made him the person that he was now. I told him some things about Logan and I, like the things that we used to do for fun in elementary school and all of that. We laughed about all of the ridiculous things that we both used to do and I wished that one day I would be able to go to the places that he used to go to. I wanted him to show me around his hometown and let me meet the people that meant the most to him.

When we got around 3 miles into our run I really needed a break and even though I hated admitting that I just needed to stop for a little while.

"James, I-I think I ne-ed a break." My breathing was harsh and my legs were sore.

He chuckled, "Aww come on Knight. I know you can make it. We only have a little more than a mile left. You can't give up on me now. I'm your personal trainer. Remember?"

I nodded, "Yea, b-but I really don't feel so gr-"

Just then I collapsed onto the ground. I yelled out in pain as I clutched my knee that was now throbbing.

"Kendall!" James ran over to me and kneeled on the ground next to me. "Are you ok?!"

I wanted to make it sound ok but I knew my words came out broken, "Y-yea, I j-just need a br-break."

He shook his head, "Damn it. I should've listened to you. I'm so sorry. You're not ok. I can tell by the look on your face." He pulled out his cellphone, "Let me call an ambulance."

"No! No ambulances! I'm not going to the hospital!"

"I can't just let you lay here in pain."

By the time I processed what he was saying I couldn't respond. My body was trembling and my knee just felt like it was getting worse and worse. All I could do was shake my head and when I tried to get back up and straighten my knee out I tear rolled down my cheek. I winced at the pain that shot through my leg and fell back to the ground. Before I could hit the hard sidewalk James grabbed me.

"Listen Kendall, if you won't go to the hospital then I'm going to carry you. I'm not letting you get back up, ok? On the count of three I'll pick you up." I nodded to let him know that I understood and he started counting. "One."

_Don't scream Kendall. Just stay strong. _

"Two."

_Just hold it in. This is going to hurt like a bitch._

"Three."

He lifted me up and it took all of my power not to scream out in pain. After a few moments of being in his arms I made myself go limp. It felt so nice to be against his body. My head was leaning on his chest and his arms were keeping me steady. He was trying carefully not to move me too much and I was so grateful.

_Great, Kendall. You tell Logan not to mess up but here you are collapsing on the ground like an idiot and making your boyfriend- Not my boyfriend yet! – carry you through the park and back to his car. Ugh. What are we going to do with you?_

"Are you alright?" He looked down at me with so much care and concern in his eyes that it made me want to cry. He was so damn perfect.

I quietly mumbled, "Trying to be…Thanks for this."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it." His eyes got sad, "It's my fault anyways."

I shook my head, "No it's not. You didn't do this to me. I'm the one who told you that I could do it."

"I know but I wouldn't let you take a break."

"It's fine."

I looked over and realized that we were by the car already and he said, "I'm gonna have to move you a little bit, ok? I need to unlock the car."

I nodded and he slowly moved his hand to his pocket in search for the keys. Once the car was unlocked he opened the passenger door and gently set me down. He laid the seat back and went to the trunk to grab something. After a few moments he came back with a blanket and a pillow.

He shrugged, "Sometimes I sleep in my office if I'm too tired to drive home."

I laughed, "Oh, I thought it was because you liked to make your 'guests' comfy in the back seat."

He chuckled, "Aww, you caught me."

We both laughed and he propped my leg up before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side. He got in and said, "Alright, so we're going to go to the pharmacy since you won't let me take you to the doctor. I'll grab some things from there that will hold you over until Logan gets a good look at you. And I will be calling him once Carlos gets home just to make sure you told him what happened."

I rolled my eyes, "Great. Now I have three moms looking after me."

"You could be seriously hurt Kendall. I'm really worried about that. And if you need me to drive you to class or anything then just let me know. I mean it."

I sighed, "Alright, whatever you say."

The ride to the pharmacy and back to the dorms was actually wonderful. I found out that at one point in his life he actually did want to be an actor or a model but gave up that dream a year after he graduated from high school. He said that it just wasn't the career for him. I thought that was bull shit but I didn't want to disagree with him. It was his life after all. We pulled up to the doors and he parked the car in front of the building. And even though I put up a fight he ended up carrying me and the bag from the pharmacy up to my room. I unlocked the door while I was still in his arms and he set me on my bed. It was an awkward moment when I tried to get him to let me wrap my knee up myself but he said no because I didn't really know how to properly do it. I had to take my pants off and I sat there in my boxers blushing because I felt so embarrassed. He did do a very good job of taking care of me though so I was eternally grateful to him.

"You guys made your room really homey. I like it a lot."

I smiled, "Thanks. We tried our best."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get all of this awesome stuff?"

"Logan's parents have a lot of money and they let us just buy whatever we wanted for our room. We decided to go big."

He laughed, "I see that. It looks like a Kendall kind of room."

"Yea, it's more me than it is Logan but he decorated it. It just has more things that I like."

"Way better than my room when I was a freshman."

I laughed, "Yea, four score and seven years ago."

"Don't make fun of the man that just carried you a mile and is healing your injured leg." He chuckled and even though I knew he wasn't serious it still made me feel bad. "I'm going to stay here until Logan gets home if that's ok. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I nodded, "That's fine. The remote for the TV is right there on the table if you want it."

He moved over to the table and grabbed the remote before I patted the bed next to me and he sat down. We flipped through the channels and there really was nothing on. It's not like there normally was but it would be nice if we could find something.

"Oh look! American Horror Story! Do you like this show?"

"Are you kidding? This show is kick ass!"

He laughed, "You would like the most twisted show on television."

"Hey you like it too."

We watched TV for an hour and then Logan walked through the door. He waved awkwardly and looked really confused, "Uh, hi guys. What are you doing?"

"Duh, Logie. We're watching TV. What does it look like?"

James rolled his eyes, "Kendall hurt himself. He'll tell you about it. If he doesn't then call Carlos and give the phone to me. I'll explain everything. I hope your date went well. I have to get home so he doesn't freak out when I'm not there. I'll see you soon guys. Goodnight Kendall." He leaned down and softly kissed my hurt knee before walking out of the room.

I threw my head back onto my pillow, "God he's perfect!"

"So what happened?"

I explained to him everything that happened on the run and he scolded me for not going to the doctors. He said that we would be going as soon as we both could go and that I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it so I shouldn't even try. I just agreed and told him that I would go willingly as long as he took me out for ice cream after. He thought about it for a while but then finally realized that was the only way I would go without a fight so he said ok.

"How about your date? Where did you go?"

"Kendall, it was amazing! He took me to the Rainforest Café! How cute is that?"

I laughed, "Dude, you're so lucky. I want to go there."

"I know! The food was so yummy and he ordered us a volcano cake to share and he was just so romantic! We talked about like everything and I got to know him so much better! He went to a flower shop before he picked me up and he got me a huge bouquet of roses and he got me this teddy bear!" He held up a cute tan teddy bear that had a red heart stitched onto its chest. "We went on a walk after that and the sky was so clear and all of the stars were out. Then before we walked back to his car to go home he got down on one knee and held my hand and asked me to be his boyfriend! He was so cute about it and then when I said yes he kissed me and I swear it was the best kiss of my life!" He sighed happily, "He's just so amazing. I definitely owe you for making me go out with him. It was the best night ever!"

I smiled, "I'm glad you had so much fun. It's great that you guys are dating. You're really cute together."

He smiled back, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Kendall." He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You're gonna have to take a shower. Are you going to need help?"

I shook my head, "Logan, that is never going to happen. I don't need help showering."

"I don't want you to fall."

"I'll be fine."

He sighed, "I'm helping you. Come on."

I knew I wouldn't win this time so I just gave up and he helped me out of my bed and into the shower. Before he let me go under the water he wrapped my bandaged knee in some plastic wrap because he thought that James wrapped it wonderfully. Apparently James was an expert bandager. We talked about all of the details of our nights and even though I thought it would be awkward to shower with Logan next to me it really wasn't all that bad. He was my best friend and I was glad that I had him around to watch over me. He helped me dry off and get into bed and before I closed my eyes I saw that I had a new message.

I grabbed my phone and it was from and unknown number:

**Logan gave Los ur numbr just in case! I hope ur feelin better. Im srry for that. I had fun 2nite. Ill see u soon. Goodnight Kendall. –James.**

Reading that made my heart melt and the one thing that made it even better was the heart that he put at the end.

**Hmm…not sure how I feel about this chapter. Much longer than what I normally write though. I hope you guys liked it! I know I didn't put anything up this weekend but just as I promised I have one up tonight! Please review and all of that good stuff! I appreciate it! I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got a lot of wonderful feedback on my last chapter and it made me really happy. Lol. I've decided that I'm going to try to put up three more chapters this week just because of how amazing you guys are! As long as I stick to my writing schedule then it won't be a problem. Anyways, you guys have been amazing and I would like to thank you all for everything! I love you and I hope you like this chapter!**

Kendall POV:

"Logan, just go! I'm fine here. I promise I won't go anywhere."

He shook his head, "No Kendall, I'm not going to leave you here alone. You need someone to look after you and that's that."

"I'm fine. I have everything that I need; junk food, carbonated beverages, my guitar, video games, and the TV. I'm pretty much set for life."

"I don't want you to be alone though."

I groaned, "Logan! You just got a boyfriend and you should be with him and not me! In high school I used to sit alone all of the time. I'm fine. Alright? You need to get your stuff and call Carlos back and tell him that you changed your mind."

He sighed, "I don't want to be a bad friend."

"You're not. You haven't left my side and I appreciate that but now you need to go out and be with him. I'm not going to be the one that ruins this relationship. Go."

He looked at me and realized that he would definitely not be winning this argument. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors. You're not holding it off any longer."

"Ok, deal. Just go. You don't need to be wasting your weekend here."

As he dialed his phone he started getting ready. I could tell when Carlos answered because Logan got a big smile on his face and he must've said something cute to him because he also started to blush. I shook my head and laughed at the face he was making.

I yelled, "Logan! Stop blushing!"

He glared at me and blushed even more when Carlos kept talking. "Yea, ok. I will. I have a truck, you don't have to drive all the way out here." A long pause, "Ok, ok. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Bye."

I chuckled, "Aww…young love."

"Shut up! He heard you and then he tried to make me blush more. You're such a jerk."

"Which is why you're leaving me all alone for the whole weekend." He looked at me with sad eyes and I pointed at him. "No Logan, you're going. I was just kidding. You have twenty minutes to make yourself look good so you better start now." I laughed and he glared at me.

Even though he knew that I was just messing around with him he ran into the bathroom and started to do his hair. I rolled my eyes at my overly dramatic best friend and when he came back out I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you wearing cologne?"

He nodded, "It smells nice, doesn't it?"

"Since when do you wear cologne?"

He shrugged, "I went out and bought it this morning while you were sleeping. I thought Carlos might like it. What do you think?"

"It smells good but I don't think Carlos really cares if you wear cologne."

"Don't you like the smell of James when he wears it?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I wouldn't make him wear it if he didn't want to. And I don't think that Carlos will care if you wear it either."

"I don't care. I think he'll like it so I'm going to wear it. End of story."

"Alright, settle down."

He turned to me, "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes Logan. For the millionth time, I'll be fine. You act like I'm paralyzed or something."

"I just don't want you to get up and make it worse than it already is. I don't want to come home and see you lying on the floor screaming in pain because you were stupid and tried to get up because you ran out of food or something."

I laughed, "Then go grab me like five bags of chips from our food bin. I promise I won't eat any more than five. That's my limit."

He rolled his eyes but walked over to the bin anyways, "What kind do you want?"

"I want barbeque, regular, and that large carton of Goldfish."

"Please don't eat all of these Goldfish. That is so unhealthy."

"I'll try not to."

He grabbed everything out of the bin and put them on my bed before reaching into our mini fridge and taking out a two liter of Mountain Dew.

I whined, "Only one bottle? Loooogggiiieeee…"

"Kendall if you drink any more than that then you're going to be in the hospital for more reasons than your knee."

"I don't care. I want the Pepsi too."

He sighed and reached into the fridge again to grab the other two liter.

I smiled, "Thanks Logie."

His phone vibrated on his desk and he looked down at it. "Carlos is waiting down stairs. If you need anything please call me. I really don't mind coming back if you need something."

"Yea, yea. I will. Go be with your man."

"Thanks Kendall. I'll see you soon!" He walked out of the room and I grabbed the remote to flip through the channels on the TV.

No matter how many times I went through the channels there was still nothing good on. I must have went through them over 20 times when I heard my phone ring.

I picked it up without looking at the caller ID and answered, "Logan, I told you that I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"So I shouldn't worry? You're completely ok now?" James laughed.

_Damn it Kendall! Look at your caller ID from now on! You sound like a buffoon! _

"Uh, hey James. Sorry about that, I didn't look at the ID before I answered. I figured that it was Logan being over protective."

"Nope. It's just me being over protective. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm alright."

"You wouldn't lie to me about that, right?"

"No."

"Well, Logan isn't with you is he?"

"No, Carlos just picked him up."

He chuckled, "So that's what he was so happy about before he left. I should've known. Well, you can't spend your weekend alone. I'll be over in a little bit to take care of you."

I stuttered, "T-that's not n-necessary."

"Yes it is. You need to be looked after and I don't have anything to do anyways.

I sighed, "You don't want to spend your weekend at campus. That's like being at work."

He laughed, "Can't disagree with that, you are a lot of work."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But it's true. Anyway, you don't get a choice so I'll see you soon."

"James tha-"

"Alright, sounds good. Bye Kendall."

The line went dead and I rolled my eyes.

_He is one stubborn little bastard isn't he? Yea, like you're any better. You kept telling him that it wasn't necessary but honestly you were hoping that he would call you at some point this weekend. He's got you wrapped around his sexy little finger. _

I sighed, "I know. I'm in way too deep."

Logan POV:

I got in the car and gave Carlos a smile. He leaned over and kissed me before saying, "Mmm…you smell really good Logie."

I blushed, "Thanks. It's something new."

"Well it smells great."

I smiled, "So what are we going to do today? Just go out somewhere or something?"

"Actually I was thinking that we could go back to my apartment and then I could show you where I work."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yea. Last night you said that you wanted to know more about me so I'm going to start with that. You can't go inside of the school since it's locked but you can at least see where I spend most of my time. And I'm extremely sorry if James isn't decent when we get to the apartment. He just woke up before I left so he probably isn't even ready for the day yet."

I laughed, "That's ok. I'll just close my eyes when I enter your apartment."

"That's a good idea. He likes to walk around naked when nobody is home. I probably should have told him that I was going to bring you over for a little while. I also rented us some movies. You said that you liked Transformers so I got all of them."

I smiled, "That's so sweet."

He chuckled, "I try. I haven't seen the last two yet so I figured why not watch them with my adorable boyfriend?"

I blushed, "I'm not adorable."

"Logan, you are the most adorable person I have ever met in my life."

More blushing, "Thanks…I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too. It was the best date ever. You're way more fun than you think. And you're a great kisser." He winked at me and of course the blushing resumed.

"You are too."

_Logan, you are so lame. _

A little while later my blush went away and we were pulling into a parking lot. I looked up at the apartment building and it was actually really nice. Once the car was parked we both got out of his car and he immediately grabbed my hand when we were next to each other. We got to an elevator and he entered a code before the doors opened. We got in and went up to the 6th floor. We walked in silence down a big hall with red carpeting. The apartment building was pretty much like a fancy hotel and it was very nice. There were pictures on the walls of nature and people sail boating. We passed about five doors before Carlos stopped and grabbed his keys.

When he opened the door he yelled, "James! I'm home! And Logan is with me so if you're not decent then go in your room!"

We walked in and the apartment was huge. "Wow. This place is big."

He nodded, "Yea, it's nice. It's like having a house. There's plenty of room for the both of us."

There were big glass windows across from the door and there was a brown leather couch with a big flat screen TV and a coffee table in front of it. The walls were colored beige and the carpeting was off white. They had a huge kitchen with granite countertops and a bunch of new stainless steel appliances. It was surprisingly clean for an apartment with two young men living in it.

_How can they afford this? It's amazing._

"If you're wondering how we can afford this place then you can ask."

"I didn't want to be rude or anything."

He shrugged, "You're not rude, just curious. James inherited a lot of money a few years back. His family is extremely wealthy."

"I never would've thought that James was rich."

Carlos smiled, "Yea, he doesn't really look the part. Money isn't important to him though. He just wants to be loved. Maybe I can explain more about his past later."

I nodded, "How long have you guys lived here?"

"It'll be three years next month."

"Wow. It's kind of…"

"Clean?" I nodded my head and he laughed, "I'm kind of a neat freak. James always makes a mess and I just can't stand it. I'm always cleaning when I get home from work. If my apartment is organized then so am I."

I chuckled, "I understand that. Kendall is a complete disaster when it comes to cleaning. He always says that life is too short to be organized. Yea, I don't think so."

"They would be perfect together then. But if they moved in together we would have to come over at least once a week to make sure they weren't buried underneath all of their trash."

We both laughed and he took my hand in his, "Want to see my room?"

I smiled, "I would love to."

We walked past the kitchen and down a short hall. He opened a door to the first room on the right and we stepped inside. There was a king sized bed with a white comforter and big fluffy pillows. Across from it was another flat screen TV and on the right side of his bed was a night stand with a framed picture of him and James on it. All around his room there were pictures hung up of family and friends and when I started to walk around I saw a small framed picture on his dresser. I picked it up and looked at it closely and noticed that it was a picture of him and a bunch of kids.

He came up behind me and put his head on my shoulder, "That was the first class that I had. They were the cutest kids ever." He pointed to a little boy that was smiling next to him, "That's Randy. He was the perfect student. He had perfect attendance and he was just so smart. He had so much potential."

"Had? What happened to him?"

He sighed, "After Christmas break was over he didn't show up to school. I was worried that he may be really sick because he just loved school so much. I called his house and there was no answer. Later that day a coworker of mine told me that on New Years his dad got really drunk and beat him to death…His mom didn't even try to stop her husband. She just watched him do it. I went to his funeral and I just cried. That's what made me really get into my job. When I'm not a teacher anymore I want to become a social worker and make a difference so no kid has to go through that. I know I can't help all of them but there's some kids that I can help."

I turned around and gave him a big hug. At that point I had tears rolling down my face. Even though I didn't know the kid it was just heart breaking that someone could do that to their child. He hugged me back and a few seconds later we pulled apart. He wiped the tears off of my face with his thumb and smiled at me.

"Don't cry. He's in a much better place now. His dad is in jail and Randy's safe now."

He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled, "You're such a good person."

He chuckled, "I try. Now come on. There's no need to make this a sad day. How about we go make some cookies and then we can start our Transformers marathon?"

I nodded, "Alright, that sounds wonderful."

We walked to the kitchen hand in hand and though I knew I shouldn't let myself fall too hard I just couldn't resist.

Kendall POV:

"Knock! Knock!"

I laughed, "The door is open! Unless you would like me to get up and answer it!"

I heard James chuckle and he slowly walked in. "I brought pumpkins!"

"Pumpkins?"

"Yea, so we can carve them together. It's almost Halloween and I figured that we should bring some holiday cheer into your life. Especially since you can't really go out and look at all of the cool decorations that are being put up now."

"You are the best bo- professor ever!"

_Watch your words Kendall! He isn't your boyfriend. I really hope he didn't catch you saying that. _

"Oh I know I am! I also decided that later I shall carry you down to Starbucks so we can get some coffee. I'm sure you haven't had any in a few days."

My eyes grew wide, "Coffee! Yes please!"

He laughed, "I knew Logan wouldn't have bought you anything." He looked at all of the food and drinks surrounding me in my bed, "But apparently he didn't have a problem trying to fatten you up while he is away."

I chuckled, "Yea, this is how Logan takes care of me when he has a boyfriend."

"Aww. I'm sorry. Does Kendall need a hug?" He sauntered over to me and wrapped me in a bear hug. "See? I made it all better."

I nodded, "You really did."

"So I say we get working on these pumpkins. We shouldn't do this on your bed. It'll got all sticky and gross."

_Hey, if you want to get all sticky and gross on my bed then I am perfectly fine with it. Let's do it right now. Come on sexy man!_

"We can do it on your desk. That'll probably be the best place for it."

_The desk works too. Then later we can go and do it on your desk. Or in your car. Or anywhere really. It's totally up to you._

He cleared off my desk and set some newspaper down on it. He then grabbed a pillow off of my bed and placed it on a chair.

"Ok. Ready?"

I raised my eyebrow, "For what?"

Before I could argue he picked me up and set me on a chair then propped my leg onto the pillow.

"Comfy?"

I nodded, "Yea. This will work. Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem." He set the pumpkin in front of me and handed me a knife. I looked at it and he quickly took it away from me, "I think maybe I should cut the top off just so you don't hurt yourself."

I glared at him, "I know how to use a knife."

"I know. I've seen you use one at the diner but I'm not going to be the one responsible for you needing stitches."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Cut it."

He cut the top off and the whole time I couldn't stop staring at his arms. He wore a tight long sleeved shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. And the skinny jeans that he was wearing made his butt look even more delicious than usual.

_Alright, right here, right now, on this desk. Just jump him Kendall. Yea, that's smart genius, jump a guy who is holding a big filet knife. _

"Talking to yourself again?"

"What?"

He laughed, "You make this face when you're thinking to yourself. I think it's quite adorable."

I blushed, "I do not do that."

"Yea, sure. Just like you don't stare at my butt. Which I'm pretty sure you were also doing."

I pouted, "Whatever."

He put the knife down and ruffled my hair, "Hey, don't be grumpy. I think it's cute."

I smiled and he smiled back. We continued on with the pumpkin carving and he was actually very good at it. He carved a coffee cup and a blueberry muffin into his and it looked really cool. I laughed at the ridiculous things that he chose to carve but I thought it was quite cute. It resembled our 'relationship' and it made me very happy. Mine didn't turn out too well. It was supposed to be a cat but it ended up looking more like a monster thing with four eyes. He laughed at mine but I couldn't be mad at him for it because his laugh was just too damn adorable. We washed up everything and he took two electric candles out from his backpack.

"Let's put these on the window sill so everybody can see our magnificent creations!"

He put the candles in the pumpkins and placed them in front of the window.

He smiled, "I bet they look amazing from out there. Let's go check it out. Come on."

"James, you don't have to carry me anywhere. People will start to think things."

"And why do I care what people think? If I want to hang out with you then I can. And if I want to carry you all around the place then I can."

I smiled, "Ok. Let's go then."

"First, I brought you a present."

"Yay! A present!"

He pulled out a big black leg brace from his backpack and my smile disappeared. "James, I'm not wearing that. I'll look stupid."

"Come on Kendall. I don't want to hurt you. You need to start thinking about yourself. Now just let me put it on you so we can go outside."

I sighed, "Fine, but right when we come back in I get to take it off."

He smiled and gently put the brace on my leg. It didn't really look as bad as I thought it would so I stopped complaining and let him do what he thought was best. He hoisted me up onto his back and was careful not to hurt my knee. I put my arms around his neck and he set me down onto my bed.

"Did you change your mind?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't want you to freeze." He grabbed his black Northface from his backpack and handed it to me.

"Don't you need this?"

"No. This shirt is really warm. If I wear that then I'll be way too over heated."

I shrugged and slipped it on. I couldn't help but take in the scent of James as I slid my arms in the sleeves and zipped it up.

"Does it fit good?"

I nodded, "Perfect."

He smiled, "Alright, then let's get going."

Once again he put me on his back with my arms around his neck and we walked out of the dorms. People were staring at us the whole time we were walking to Starbucks but James just laughed and smiled the whole way there. He set me down on one of the couches in the coffee house and went up to order our drinks. I was looking over at him when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up and saw a tall muscular guy standing in front of me. He flashed me a smile and said, "Hey, there sexy. I see you're hurt. Want me to make it feel better?"

"Umm…no. Please leave me alone."

"Aww, why? I'm not doing any harm. Just want to keep your mind off of that. You know you want to ride this." He pointed at myself and I gave him a disgusted look.

He grabbed my arm and I tried to shake him off. "Come on Blondie. Let's go back to my place. I can tell you're a dirty little whore." He got a hold of my wrist and started to pull on me but suddenly he was pulled back.

"Hey, back off asshole! I called him!"

James glared at him, "He's not a prize. He's a person. He asked you to leave him alone so go." He pointed at the door but the guy just smirked.

"Hey man, I just want to have him for a little while. I'll bring him back when I'm done so you can have your piece. I mean I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving two blow jobs today." He snickered and James grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you sick little bastard! Leave him the fuck alone or I will beat the fuck out of you. Got it?"

He let go and the guy put his hands up in defense. "Woah, relax man. I'm leaving. I'll go find some other dude to fuck."

He walked out of the door and I must have looked like I was in shock because James came right over to me. "Hey, I'm sorry I got all angry and stuff. I just can't stand guys like that. Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yea, uh, thanks…I owe you."

He shook his head, "No you don't. I won't let anyone mess with you."

I smiled, "Thanks James."

He smiled back, "No problem. If he comes back then you let me know. I don't care if it's a year from now. Ok?"

"Yea."

"Good, I'll go get our coffee."

_He just almost beat the fuck out of that guy for you. Angry James is scary. Don't ever make him mad. Ok? Deal. But he said that even if it's a year from now. A year! That means he plans on you being in his life in a year! Hell yea! You go Kendall!_

He came back with two coffees in his hand and he handed me mine. He then lifted my leg up and sat down to prop it up on his thigh. We smiled at each other as we drank our coffee. Neither of us said a word but we didn't have to say anything to know that we were both in too deep to get out.

**Ok! So that was the seventh chapter! Yay! I hope it was good enough for all of you. I wasn't really sure of what I was putting in there but I think it turned out alright. There will definitely be more good stuff coming up! Please review and all of that good stuff! I love you all and I appreciate everything! You guys are wonderful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so it's really late here but I told you guys that I would make sure I had a few more chapters up this week and since I know I'll be busy until Monday I won't have time to write a lot at any other time. If this chapter turns out kind of crappy I'm really sorry. I'm just tired. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways and I love you all! Have a great night!**

Kendall POV:

Because James had done all of that nice stuff for me during the weekend I was very happy. He made me feel good and comfortable around him. I knew that when I was with him I would be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about anything hurting me. When he stood up to that guy that was hitting on me it made me feel very loved. Even hours after it happened he kept asking me if I was ok. He was really the sweetest guy that I had ever met in my life and I just didn't want to let him go. It sounded ridiculous when I kept telling myself that I might possibly be kind of in love with him because I had only known him for like a month and we weren't even a thing. I thought that he had liked me but why wouldn't he just ask me out if that was so? He had showed me that he cared about me but that really didn't mean that he wanted us to be an item. As much as I wished he would just come out and say it if he liked me I knew that he wouldn't unless I showed him how much I cared for him too. We had been hanging out for a while now and it almost seemed like we were best friends. He had texted me last night asking if I would be coming to class and if I was coming he wanted to give me a ride so I wouldn't strain myself. I told him that I was fine and that giving me a ride would be completely unnecessary. But it was Monday morning and here I was standing on the sidewalk with my crutches staring at him leaning against his car that was parked in front of the dorms.

I rolled my eyes as he walked up to me and said, "Your chariot awaits." He pointed to his car and added, "I also bought us some fresh coffee before I came here. That is also waiting for you."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Thanks, James."

He smiled back, "It's no big deal. I just didn't want you to fall down and hurt yourself or something. We need to get you back on your feet and you hurting yourself more is not going to help."

He opened the door for me and I got inside. He took my crutches from me and threw them in the back seat before walking to the other side of the car and getting in. I looked down between our seats and saw a little brown paper bag.

I chuckled, "Blueberry muffins?"

He nodded, "That is exactly what is in there. I didn't want you to go through class with an empty stomach."

I shook my head, "You don't have to do all of this you know."

"What do you mean?"

"The car rides, the coffee, the muffins, carrying me around, making sure I'm able to get from place to place without hurting myself. You don't need to do all of that. I mean I appreciate it and all but the only reason that you feel obligated to do this is because of this stupid injury. It's completely ridiculous for you to think that this is your fault."

He looked at me and put his hand on my knee. "Kendall, I'm not doing all of this because I feel bad for hurting you. I mean I do feel bad about it but that's not why I'm being so nice to you. I am really deeply concerned about you and I want you to know that you're important. Every little thing that I've been doing for you has been done because I want you to know that I care. You make me happy and it takes a lot to do that."

I smiled, "You really mean that?"

He nodded, "Yes. All of it. The only person that has been able to make me truly happy in the past few years is Carlos. You came around and changed everything. I feel so much better when I'm with you and I don't want you to be out of my life just because this class ends. That doesn't have to be the end of us."

"I couldn't agree more. You make me happy too, you know."

"And that means a lot to me. You're a wonderful person and I don't think that people tell you that enough."

I shook my head, "Nobody has ever told me that. Well, unless you count my mom and Logan."

He laughed, "I suppose you could count them if you wanted to. But really we need to make you believe that you're great. Because if you weren't amazing then I wouldn't hang out with you so often. Unlike most of the people in my life I actually want to talk to you."

I chuckled, "Thanks. I like talking to you too."

He smiled, "Good. Now let's get to class so we can eat our muffins. I don't know about you but I'm starving right now."

"Me too."

He revved up the engine and then started to drive. We sat in silence for a few moments before he looked over at me and I asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just going to ask you something."

"Well what is it then?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted to know if Logan made you go to the doctors yet to get your knee checked out. If not then I'm going to have to take you myself. You can't hold it off any longer."

I laughed, "Don't worry. Mommy Logan took me to the hospital yesterday."

"And what's wrong? Are you going to be ok?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you about it because I figured you would blame yourself somehow."

"Kendall, tell me what's wrong."

I shrugged, "I have a torn meniscus. They did x-rays and all of those stupid tests and the doctor says that it's pretty serious. He told me that when I had my injury in high school I should've gotten surgery on my leg but I never did and now it's made everything all fucked up. I'm supposed to use my crutches until I have my surgery."

"What?! Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"I didn't want you to freak out just like you did. I mean it's not like it's an extreme surgery where I'm going to lose my leg or anything. He said that it's a pretty simple procedure and that I'll be fine a few months after it's done."

He sighed, "When are you getting the operation done?"

"I haven't decided yet. I was advised to get it done as soon as possible but I really don't want to miss any school for something so stupid."

"Kendall! This is not stupid! You really do need to get it done as soon as you can! You should have it done either this week or next week. If you have a problem with missing school then I can go talk to all of your other professors and get the notes and homework from them. I can visit you at the hospital and if you have any questions about what you need to do in the classes then I'll help you with it. Ok? You seriously can't just hold this off. It's not a joke."

I really didn't know what to say because seeing James all protective over me just made me want to melt. He was so cute when he was caring and stuff and I actually just wanted him to keep lecturing me so I could just listen to him all day.

He yelled, "Kendall! Are you even listening to me?"

I nodded, "Yea. I'm listening. I know that I need to get it done but I just…"

"What?"

"I'm scared. I hate hospitals and I know that nothing bad it going to happen during the surgery but I just hate the thought of the doctors and all of that. It freaks me out and I just can't think about it without wanting to throw up."

He smiled, "You're scared?"

"I knew you would think that was ridiculous. I shouldn't have told you."

"What? No! I think it's really cute actually. I used to be scared of hospitals too. The needles and everything just wasn't something that I wanted to be around."

"Really? Then how did you get over your fear?"

He shrugged, "I just kept telling myself that the people there just wanted to help me and that they would do everything that they could to keep me safe."

I whispered, "I honestly just want to be able to wake up after my surgery and see people that I love surrounding me. I want to know that people care enough to be by my side after something so scary."

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I'm sure a bunch of people would show up if you were there. You don't have to worry about something like that. There are plenty of people that would love to be by your side through everything."

I smiled, "Thanks James. You somehow always make everything better."

"Anything for you Kendall."

We smiled at each other and he parked the car and once again, even though I protested, he carried me and my crutches all the way to our destination. I could get used to something like this. And I was hoping that I would actually be able to.

Logan POV:

It was almost noon and I only had a few minutes until my teacher let me out of class. I didn't necessarily have to stay for the whole lecture but I didn't want to be rude and just walk out like some of my classmates did. He wrote the last problem on his white board and after he showed us how to solve it he released us. I grabbed my school supplies off of the desk and jammed it all into my backpack before rushing out of the classroom to go to the diner. I picked up my phone and ordered some chicken tenders and a side of fries so I could pick them up on my way to see Carlos at work. I had decided that I wanted to surprise him with lunch at his work and I knew that his break started at 12:30 when the kids got to go to the cafeteria and then outside for recess. I quickly made my way to my truck and started the engine. I now had twenty minutes until his break started and I didn't want to waste any time that I had with him. I knew that I was going to miss a class but I honestly didn't care at this point. I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend and give him a bunch of kisses. I smiled at the thought of kissing him again.

Even though it had only been a few days since I had seen him last it was killing me that I didn't see him more. He was so damn cute and every time I saw him I just couldn't help but smile. He had a special thing about him that just made me want to melt. I pulled into the parking lot of the diner and quickly paid for the food. I ran back to my truck and got in rushing to see Carlos. When I was about five minutes away from the elementary school my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. How's school?"

I smiled, "It's good. How's work going?"

"I just got on break. I'm starving."

"Well maybe you should grab something from the cafeteria to eat. That should hold you over."

I could practically see him shaking his head, "No way. I feel like I haven't eaten in ages. I think I'm gonna go out to eat. I've been wanting to try this new place down the street. I hear that they have some amazing stuff there."

"Uh, yea. Then maybe you should go there."

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my truck.

"Are you driving or something?"

"Umm…no. Why?"

"I swear I just heard a car door slam."

I walked up to the front door of the school and said, "Nope. You must be hearing things. I have to go back to class but I'll see you soon."

"Ok darling. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and made my way to the desk where an old woman with a big smile on her face was sitting. "Hello young man. May I help you?"

I nodded, "Uh, yes. Can you please tell me which room Mr. Garcia is in?"

She looked down at a piece of paper and moved here finger down a list of names. "Oh, here we go. His class is in room 56. May I ask why you would like to know?"

I held up the paper bag of food, "I brought him lunch."

She smiled, "Alright, if you take a right out of this door and then keep walking straight you'll find him. His room is the last one on the right."

I flashed her a smile, "Thank you."

I walked out of the office and headed in the direction that she had told me to go. The school wasn't too big so it didn't take me very long to reach the room. I looked in through the little window on the door and saw him putting some papers away that were on his desk. He had a big smile on his face and I hoped that he wouldn't mind me dropping in for a little while. I slowly opened the door and said, "Knock knock."

He looked over and smiled at me, "Logie!" He ran up to me and gave me a big hug and a quick kiss before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in class right now."

I shrugged, "Well, yea I am but I wanted to bring you lunch."

"Aww…you didn't have to do that."

"It's chicken tenders and fries."

His eyes lit up, "Yes! You're the best! I've been craving this!"

I chuckled, "I know. You told me on Saturday that you really wanted some but the only place that you really liked them was the diner. So there you go. Your favorite chicken tenders."

He smiled and hugged me again, "You are absolutely amazing Logan. I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled back, "Well, you wouldn't be all happy about your lunch."

"That's for sure!"

He sat down at his desk and motioned for me to set across from him. He ripped open the paper bag and took out the Styrofoam box that held his beloved food in it. He inhaled the scent of the fried food and opened the box before grabbing a hand full of fries and shoving them into his mouth.

"Mmm…delicious."

I laughed, "I'm glad that you're satisfied with my choice of food. If you hadn't said anything about it then I wouldn't have even known what to get you."

"I'm sure anything that you would have brought me would be excellent. I can tell that you just know me so well already."

"Well, I'm trying."

He smiled, "Oh! Do you want to come over tonight? I understand if you have some studying to do or whatnot but if you're free then I would love to cook you some dinner or something."

"I would love that. I can finish all of my homework before you get off of work anyways. It'll be easy."

He exclaimed, "Yay! I was hoping that you would say that! I already bought all of the stuff to make dinner."

I laughed, "You could've just texted me and asked before you bought all of the stuff without knowing if I would actually be able to make it."

"I guess I never thought of that." He shrugged, "Oh well. I get to spend the whole night with my Logie!"

I chuckled, "I can't wait!"

"Good! Now come eat some of this with me. I don't' want you to starve."

I smiled and moved my chair over to sit next to him. He picked up a piece of chicken and held it up to my face. I took a bite out of it and hummed. He was right, this was the best chicken ever. And I was happy to share it with the best boyfriend that anyone could ever have.

James POV:

"Ok, so if you just multiply these two then you'll get the right answer."

He yelled, "I get it now! Thanks James. I didn't know you were so good at math."

"I'm not good at all of it. Some of it is just a little easier for me to understand. If you need any more help with any of this then just let me know and I'll try my best to make you understand."

"Thanks. You're a much better teacher than my math professor."

I shrugged, "Well I am a teacher. It's kind of what I do."

"So umm…while you're here I want to kind of sing you something. I mean you've done so much for me lately that I figured I could repay you somehow."

I smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to."

"Then that's wonderful because I really do want to hear you sing."

He chuckled, "Alright. It's not going to be that good because I just learned how to play it and everything so bear with me."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing."

He grabbed his guitar and tuned it before clearing his throat and playing the first note. I smiled as I watched him. He looked so at peace and it made me happy that he could find something other than hockey that meant so much to him. Playing was such a great outlet and it was something that he could actually pour his emotions into. It had always helped me throughout my life and it was good to know that it could help him too.

When he sang the first few words I swear that I could have died. His voice was so perfect and I could listen to him sing all day long.

"You've got that smile, that only heaven can make.

I pray to god every day, that you keep that smile.

Yeah you are my dream, there's not a thing I won't do.

I'll give my life up for you, because you are my dream.

And baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry.

I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that you're always lovely.

Boy, cause you are the only thing that I've got right now.

One day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us, Cause I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you."

After the first verse and chorus of the song I was completely taken aback. I couldn't get over how lovely his voice sounded and for the first few lines of the next verse I was finding it hard to pay attention. I loved the way he looked so relaxed when he was singing and I knew that everything that he sang was sung with deep emotion.

"-make my life complete.

Just to have your eyes on little me, That'd be mine forever.

And baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry.

I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that you're always lovely.

Boy, cause you are the only thing that I've got right now.

Once day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you.

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us, cause I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

We're made for one another, me and you.

And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through.

One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you.

Ohh ohh ohh ohhhh.

One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you,

Right next to you.

Stand by my side, when the sky falls.

Oh baby, I'll be there."

He paused for a second and then continued,

"You've got that smile, that only heaven can make.

I pray to god every day, to keep you forever."

The last lines of the song were filled with emotion and life. I couldn't believe how amazing of a singer he was. He was wonderful and I hoped that one day I would get to hear more of it.

"That was amazing Kendall." It was barely audible when I spoke but I knew he could hear me from the blush that appeared on his face.

He whispered, "You really think so?"

I nodded, "I know so."

He smiled and even though my mind was telling me to back away my body wouldn't let me. I leaned in close to him and gave him a kiss. His lips against mine felt even better than the first time. I could feel every single emotion that he was feeling and I could kiss him forever. I wanted to kiss him forever. We pulled apart and he looked at me. His eyes looked different. They were glowing with something that hadn't been there before and that's when I realized that I was in love with Kendall Knight.

**Ta da! I'm exhausted! Lmao. I hope you guys liked that because honestly I'm like falling asleep on my keyboard right now. I think it's time for bed after I upload this. The song was Next to You by Alex Goot. One of my personal favorites. I just figured that it would be a song that Kendall would sing to James at this point because that's pretty much how he feels. Anyways, let me know what you think. I'll try to update again sometime this week! I love you all! Goodnight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this is going to be the last chapter of the week. I've forced myself to write this for you guys because I love you so much. Lol. Depending on how the weekend goes I might be able to fit another chapter in but we'll see. I'm not going to promise that I'll update because it's unlikely. But I'm sure you all understand that I can't update every single day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks guys!**

Kendall POV:

"Logan, I really don't know what he thought of that song. I'm scared to back to his class tomorrow. What if he just said that he liked it to make me feel good. I don't want him to feel like he has to do that."

He rolled his eyes, "Kendall you're a great singer and obviously he cares about you. I mean if everything that you told me is true about the car ride and all of that then there is no way that he doesn't like you."

I threw my head back onto my pillow and groaned, "I just wish I knew what he was thinking. Everything between us is so weird. Like when we're in class he treats me like all of the other students, when we're in public places outside of class he's like a best friend, and when we're alone he acts like we're dating or something. He just confuses me so much and there's so much stuff that I don't know about him. I want to know everything that is going on in that pretty little head of his."

He laughed, "Then ask him what he's thinking. You're never going to get anywhere if you don't take initiative. He obviously doesn't know if you like him back. Maybe you're confusing him as much as he's confusing you."

I sighed, "Yea, I suppose that could be possible. Enough about me though, how has it been going with you and Carlos? Have you guys like had sex yet?"

"Kendall! It's only been like a week since we started dating! We're not ready for that step yet! And you know that when it happens I will be telling you all about it."

I smiled, "I know you will. I'm just curious because it seems like you guys are always together now. You go see him for lunch and he comes here after school and I just don't understand what you guys could be doing all of this time if you're not getting it on."

He shook his head, "Relationships aren't all about sex, Kendall."

"I know that. I know what a serious relationship is about. I've had a very serious relationship before. I just think every couple should have sex every so often."

"I'm glad you're concerned about our sexual needs but you really don't have to worry. We're both perfectly fine with what we have right now. We're just trying to take it slow and get to know each other better."

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say."

He chuckled, "So you're telling me that you and James have had sex."

My eyes grew wide, "No! Why would you even assume that?"

He shrugged, "Because you two are together all the time so you must be doing something with your time. And since sex is apparently an important thing then you guys should've already had sex like 10 times."

"Logan, James and I aren't dating."

"I know. Don't worry though, Carlos and I are handling everything."

"Do not get into my love life Logan."

He asked, "Why? It's not like you stay out of mine."

"I have a reason too. You're miserable without someone. You get too stressed and then you start freaking out about everything. Carlos keeps you calm and I know for a fact that he makes you happy so you can't even complain about me interfering with your love life."

"Ok, you got me there. He does make me very happy."

I smiled, "I know. So no more complaining. And don't worry about James and me. We'll be together before you know it. We just need a little more time to figure everything out."

He sighed, "Alright, whatever you say. Do you have another class today?"

I nodded, "Sadly, yes. My math class is in like a half hour. I should probably be on my way."

"That's a good idea. If you want to go to dinner or anything tonight then you can call me or something. I can find a nice place around here for us."

"Aww…are you taking me out on a date Logie?"

"Definitely not. I just feel like we haven't been able to sit down and have a nice meal together in a while."

"I completely agree. We should totally go out for dinner."

He smiled, "Sounds good. I'll get on that. Do you think that we should go to a fancy place?"

"Where ever you want to go. It's up to you."

"Hmm…I'm feeling like it's a steak night."

I agreed, "Most definitely. I could go for some of that."

"Steak it is! Do you care which roadhouse we go to?"

I was about to answer when my phone began to ring. "Hold on." I put my phone up to my ear and said, "Hello?"

A lady answered, "Hi. Is this Kendall?"

I nodded, "Umm…Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"I would like to inform you that James Diamond is in the hospital. I'm sorry to tell you this but he was just involved in a serious car accident and has just arrived here."

I stuttered, "Wh-what? Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be. I don't know many details but you should be here as quickly as possible."

"O-okay. H-how did you get my number?"

"You were his ICE. He only had two people on his phone for emergencies and that was you and Mr. Garcia."

"Alright. Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before she could reply I hung up and turned to Logan who looked extremely confused. "What's going on? Are you ok? You look really pale."

I knew that I must have looked sick because I was trying not to throw up at the moment. I wanted to tell him what was going on but I just couldn't get it out. The words were stuck in my throat and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't manage to say anything. Logan walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kendall, talk to me. Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "James…"

"Was that him?"

"N-no."

He asked, "Then who was it?"

"The h-hospital. He w-was in a car accide-ent."

I was on the verge of tears and I knew that my words were barely audible. Logan understood everything though and wrapped me in a tight hug before saying, "I'll drive you there. Come on. Let's get you off of this bed. I'll grab your crutches."

He handed me my crutches and I slowly slid off of the bed. If something was wrong with James I wouldn't be alright. I just knew that if he died or if he was in a coma or something then I would never forgive myself for not telling him my feelings. I walked as fast as I could out of our room and thank god the elevator wasn't busy right now. It opened quickly and we both got in as fast as we could. Once we were outside Logan told me to wait there and he would run to the truck and come back to pick me up. I knew it would be faster so I didn't argue with him. He was in front of the dorms in a matter of minutes and before he could even get out of the truck to help me in I had already opened the door and pulled myself inside. He stepped on the gas and I couldn't stop thinking about bad things that could have happened to him in that crash. I tried to get my mind off of it but I just couldn't think about anything else.

_You should have told him that you liked him before. What is wrong with you? What if he's seriously hurt and you don't get the chance to tell him? You'll feel like a complete idiot and you'll be sad. You'll hate yourself forever. If you're going to cry then you better do it now because once you step foot inside that hospital you have to be strong. Got it? You can't make him feel like he needs to be the strong one right now. I know that you're hurt but he could be in a terrible state. So get it together man! Go to the little shop in the hospital and buy his a teddy bear or something that might make him happy. Well if he's alive at least. Stop thinking that! He's going to be fine! Right? I don't know. We won't know anything until we talk to a doctor about him. Just go in there and demand to see him. _

"Are you ok, Kendall?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes and quietly answered, "I'm not."

He placed his right hand on my knee and said, "I know you're scared. I know that you want him to be ok and you wish that this never would have happened but we don't know anything yet. He could be perfectly fine. He might be able to walk out of that hospital today. You never know. So don't be sad, alright?"

"I'll try not to be. I'm just so mad at myself."

"For what? It's not like it's your fault."

"I should have told him how I felt when I had the chance. What if something is seriously wrong with him and I never get to tell him how I really feel?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, "You will be able to. Don't beat yourself up about his. You'll have the chance to tell him. He's strong. You know that."

I smiled, "He is really strong."

"I know. He'll pull through this."

I nodded, "Thanks Logie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled, "Probably a lot of stupid and unnecessary things."

I chuckled, "You got that right. I definitely wouldn't be in college and that means that I never would have met James. You're the reason that I have him in my life."

He shrugged, "It's what best friends do."

We smiled at each other but stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. It only took ten minutes more until we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Logan dropped me off at the door. "I'll catch up with you. Go find out what's going on."

"Thanks." I grabbed my crutches and hobbled as fast as I could to the front desk. "Hi, uh, could you please direct me to where James Diamond is? I was called not too long ago to come here. He was in a car accident."

"Kendall?" I turned around and Carlos was standing behind me with a can of Coke and a salad. "What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called me. They said that James was in a serious accident and that I should get here as fast as I could."

He asked, "Why did they call you?"

I shrugged, "They said that I was one of his ICE numbers."

"Umm…ok. Well I was just heading to his room. They moved him from the ER just a few minutes ago. He was sleeping so I decided to grab a bite to eat. I've been here for hours waiting for him to get into a real room."

"Is he going to be ok?"

He smiled, "Yea. His car was pretty much crushed but he managed to come out in pretty good shape for that type of crash. I talked to the doctor and he said that he's lucky to be alive. He has a few broken bones and some cuts and bruises but other than that he's fine. I was so relieved to hear that."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god he's ok."

He patted me on the back, "Want to know something else they told me?'

"What?"

"Apparently when he was put into the ambulance he kept saying your name. It was like he was calling you to be with him."

I blushed, "Why would he do that?"

"Kendall, I don't know if you're blind but if you haven't realized it already he really likes you. Like a lot more than he should."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yea. Like way more than anyone that he has ever liked in his life. It's kind of scary actually. Sometimes he talks about you guys like you're already together."

Carlos stopped at a room right down the hall and said, "Well, this is his room. If you want to go in then you can. He's allowed to have one visitor at a time right now."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

He shook his head, "I'm alright, I can tell how much you want to see him."

I smiled, "Thanks Carlos. If you want you can go see Logan. He's parking the car right now but he should be in here in a little bit."

A huge grin appeared on his face and he exclaimed, "My logie is here?! I'll be back in a little bit! If James wakes up tell him that I'll come see him when you're done!"

"Ok!" I yelled down the hall after him.

_They are such a cute fucking couple. I want that with James. If was Carlos said about him liking you is true then you'll be acting all lovey dovey in no time._

I took a deep breath before turning the knob on the door and slowly walked in. I had to bite my lower lip to keep myself from screaming at the sight before me. James was lying on a hospital bed, he was hooked up to an IV and whatever the hell those things were that monitored your heart.( I wasn't going to school to be a doctor like Logan was so why should I know the technical term for this stuff?) He had casts on his left leg, his right foot, and his left arm. His forehead was bandaged up and I could see a little bit of blood that was seeping through it. His other leg was wrapped up in bandages also and so was part of his arm. His face had a few cuts on it and his right eye was black. To me it looked like he could have been mauled by a bear or something. I never thought I would actually be a witness of such a thing. I remembered the movies that they had shown us in driver's training when I was in high school but I really didn't think that I would ever have to see the victim of a car accident like those. I knew that the crash had only taken place a few hours ago and if he already looked that bad now he was going to be in quite a lot of pain by the morning.

I slowly walked over to him and grabbed a chair to put next to the bed. I took his hand in mine and leaned my head on the bed next to him. I whispered, "I'm so glad that you're ok."

I sat like that for an hour or so before I heard him let out a quiet moan. "Fuck…"

I chuckled a little even though I tried to hold it back and I looked up at him. He very slowly opened one eye and smiled, "Kendall…you're here."

I smiled, "Of course I am. How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

I shook my head, "How are you joking at a time like this. You scared me to death. I thought I would never be able to see you again."

"Kendall, that's ridiculous. You would've been able to at least seen me at my funeral."

I glared at him, "That wasn't funny. At all."

"I thought it was pretty hilarious."

"Well, you're wrong."

He smiled, "I honestly don't even remember what happened. All I know is that I was driving to work and then all of a sudden I got hit and now I'm here. And apparently I got his hard or I wouldn't be in so much fucking pain."

"That bad, huh?"

"So fucking bad. Aren't they supposed to like give me pain killers and shit so I don't feel like crap?"

I nodded, "Do you want me to go get a nurse? I'm sure they'll give you some if you want it."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that."

I rolled my eyes, "Still making jokes? Well I can guarantee you won't be laughing in the morning. You're going to feel way worse than you do now."

"Wow thanks. I really wanted to think about that."

I laughed, "Sorry but someone needed to tell you."

"Yea, yea. Where's Carlos? He must've told you or Logan that I was here if you're sitting by my side."

"Actually, the hospital called me because apparently I'm your ICE?"

I knew he must have forgot about putting my number in his phone because he hesitated answering me. "I, well, yea…I know I should've told you."

"It's not like I'm mad at you for it. I just want to know why it's fair that you get my cell phone number and I don't get yours."

"About that…"

I asked, "What?"

"I actually did give you my cell phone number. That wasn't my office number. I just wanted to have your number so I gave you my cell and I never told you because I didn't want you to think that I was creeping on you or anything."

I nodded, "I see. Well now I'm going to spam you with texts when you get out of here."

He chuckled, "I can't wait."

"Oh I know. I'll be back. I'm going to go get a nurse. I can tell that you're trying your hardest not to scream out in pain right now."

"Thanks. I don't know how you knew that but you're right."

I chuckled, "I know you better than you think I do Diamond."

I left the room in search for a nurse and once I found one she told me that she would be right in to give him some more pain killers. She was happy to know that he was finally awake and honestly so was I. I knew that he was going to need his rest after something like that but I just wanted to hear his voice so badly. I sauntered back into the room and saw him reaching for the remote. I shook my head and took it off of the table to hand it to him.

The nurse came in shortly after and gave him more medicine. Before she left she turned back at him and said, "Visiting hours are almost over for the night but if you want you can have someone spend the night with you. It's entirely up to you. Just let one of us know and we'll make up a bed for your guest."

He smiled, "Thank you. I'll let you know." I looked over at him and he seemed to be confused, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no…I was just wondering if I could stay the night. I mean Carlos and Logan can stay at your apartment and we could hang out. If you want to…"

"I would actually really love that. I would have to ask Carlos if it was ok though. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

I exclaimed, "Yay! I'll text Logan to have them come here so we can ask!"

"Alright."

A few minutes after I texted Logan, he and Carlos were both in the room with us. We discussed the plans for the night and Carlos actually seemed very happy about them. He insisted that Logan stay with him at the apartment and watch movies with him all night. Logan obviously couldn't resist the offer so they left together in Carlos' car after they said their goodnights. We informed the nurses of what was going on and they happily made a bed up for me next to James' bed. It was actually quite comfortable and when I laid down I almost instantly fell asleep.

"Kendall?"

I sleepily replied, "Yea James?"

"Thanks for being here with me. It makes me really happy."

I smiled, "It's no problem. I'm happy that I'm with you too."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds but then said, "Can I ask you a favor? You can say no if you want to."

"Anything for you James."

"Will you, umm…give me a goodnight kiss?"

My heart stopped and I got butterflies in my stomach. I didn't think he was kidding but I wasn't entirely sure so I asked him. "A-are you just kidding?"

"No…I'm serious. But you don't have to do it."

I got up and walked over to his bed. I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a passionate, I-want-to-fuck-you kiss but it was really wonderful. His lips were still so soft and if I wasn't worried about hurting him I probably would've just attacked him right there. When I pulled away he smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

I smiled back, "Anytime." I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight James. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning. And seriously if you need anything during the night you better let me know. I don't care what time it is."

He smiled, "Alright, I will. Goodnight Kendall."

I laid back down in my bed and before I fell asleep I could hear the sound of him breathing softly. He had already fallen asleep and I was glad that he didn't have to struggle to get some rest. I fell asleep with a smile on my face knowing that I could fall asleep next to him every night and I hoped that very soon I would make that happen.

**Sooo…I don't know about this chapter. I think it turned out alright. Not really sure. Tell me your thoughts! I love you all and I hope you have a magnificent weekend! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not quite in the writing mood right now but I figure that I'm not doing anything but being lazy at the moment anyways. So this is chapter ten and I know that I haven't really been responding to any of the reviews lately. I just haven't got the attention span to sit down and do so yet. I'll do it soon though. I promise. Well, I hope this chapter is to your liking and have a wonderful week! I love you all!**

James POV:

As the night went on I remembered more and more of the accident that I was in. I hadn't remembered much when I went to sleep but through the night I kept having nightmares about it. I now remembered that the man who hit me was on his cell phone and when his car crashed into mine I smacked my head on something. I couldn't quite figure out what I had hit in on but the taste of the blood than ran into my mouth was fresh in my memory. I tried to reach for my cell phone to call someone but the pain that was coursing through my body made me pass out instantly. I could recall little bits and pieces of being taken out of my car and being placed into an ambulance while the medics were trying to ask me questions. Even though I tried to answer I knew that nothing that I thought I was saying could actually be heard. The last thing that I remember was a doctor telling me that I was extremely lucky and that he was going to help me recover. After that I just fell into a deep sleep and that was it. I never thought that I could be this sore though. My whole body just felt like it was being crushed. My arms and legs didn't even measure up to the pain that I was having in my side. I knew that I was on pain killers but it even hurt to breath. Every breath I took was making it worse and I didn't want to open my eyes to look at my bruised and swollen body. I knew that I shouldn't be complaining about how I felt because I was really lucky to even be alive at the moment.

_I just wish that I could be at work and sitting with Kendall at his desk having coffee. Kendall!_

I whipped my head over to the side only to see that Kendall wasn't where he was the night before. The bed they had made for him was no longer there and neither was he. I sighed and laid my head back down on the pillow before realizing how terrible of an idea it was to move my head that fast. I now had a bad headache and nobody to soothe it. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again but my body just wouldn't allow that.

I heard the door open and a woman's voice say, "Oh, he's still sleeping. He's had a hard night but you can give that to him when he wakes up. Just make sure he doesn't burn himself."

"Thanks nurse. I'll take good care of him. If I need you I'll make sure to call." I smiled when I knew Kendall was the one talking.

She laughed, "Alright. And you don't have to call me nurse. Call me Kelly."

"Ok, Kelly. I'll see you around."

I heard the door close and Kendall must have been looking at me because he whispered, "Look at you. You're all beat up and yet here you are smiling." He chuckled, "And guess what? It's Wednesday. You know what that means? It's our coffee and muffin day. I went to Starbucks and got you your favorite."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was smiling at me. He words were just happy and even though I knew he didn't want me to be in pain he was glad that he could be by my side. And honestly, if he was by my side then it didn't matter to me how much pain I was in. After a few minutes I decided to stop playing dead and groaned a little when I tried to move.

I opened my eyes slowly and he was sitting right next to me, "Good morning sleepy head."

I smiled, "Morning."

"You were kind of loud in your sleep last night. You were screaming and crying so I had the nurses give you some more pain killers. They're probably worn off by now but I wanted you to have a good sleep."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to keep you up."

He chuckled, "Really James? You're in this condition and you're worried that I didn't sleep?"

I nodded, "Yea."

"Well I got plenty of sleep. And I also got you this." He held the latte in front of my face and I smiled.

"My hero."

He laughed, "I try. And I also have muffins too but I don't think you're ready to eat yet. You probably can't even move without being in pain."

"Not really but that isn't going to stop me from enjoying our Wednesday coffee date."

_Date? Oh god. Why did you say that?_

He smiled, "Well then I'm going to have to help you get through it."

I knew that he so desperately wanted to tease me for calling it a date but he wouldn't because he took pity on me.

"Go ahead and say it."

He tilted his head like he didn't know what I was talking about, "Say what?"

"You know what. Just say it because I know if you don't say it now you're going to bring it up some other time."

He chuckled, "You know me so well don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes. Very well."

"A date though? Really? Is that what you think our mornings are?"

"Well, kind of. I mean it's exactly like a date. We have breakfast together and we talk about how everything is going in our lives so it's kind of like a date."

He shrugged, "I suppose it is. Well, maybe one day we can make it official."

I smiled, "Yea."

"With kissing and all of that."

I blushed remembering that I asked him to give me a goodnight kiss the night before. I knew that I really shouldn't have done that but I wanted it so bad. I felt like his kiss would heal me in some way and actually it did. He made me much happier than I was before. He was probably the only one that could make me smile when I was sitting in a hospital bed writhing in pain.

"About that kiss last night-"

He put his hand up to stop me and said, "Don't worry about it. I was happy to do so."

I half smiled, "Thanks. Uh, do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"Your doctor came by this morning to talk to you about that but since you weren't awake he told me that they're going to hopefully get you home in two days or so. They don't want to send you home if you can't walk."

I groaned, "I don't want to be here anymore."

He laughed, "I know. Just hold in there. You'll be alright. And if you want I'll stay with you until you can get out."

"No you won't. You're going to school. I'm not letting you fail because of me."

"Settle down. Logan is going to class today and he's going to get my homework and stuff for me. He's going to bring my backpack and stuff too so I don't have to drive all the way back there."

I sighed, "Ok, but you better keep your grades up. And speaking of Logan how did their night go?"

He smirked, "I called him this morning and he was ecstatic. I don't know if they've had sex yet because he's all secretive about it and I would never be able to get that out of him but it's a good chance that they did."

I let out a little laugh that hurt my ribs, "Sex already? They're moving fast."

"Sometimes fast isn't really a bad thing."

"You're right. Sometimes going slow is just terrible. If they like each other that much then they should just go for it."

He smiled, "Yea, they should. They're obviously really good together and I think that they may actually last quite a while."

I nodded, "So, umm…did I talk in my sleep? I do that sometimes."

"You said some stuff but it's not like I had a conversation with you or anything."

"What did I say?"

He shrugged, "Other than your screaming you said that you wanted it to stop. And then later in the night after you got more pain meds you started saying how they hated you."

"Oh…"

He raised his eyebrow, "Who's they?"

I slowly shook my head, "Nobody…It's not important."

He put his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes, "Don't lie to me James. I can tell that something is bothering you. You know that you can trust me. If you need to talk then just talk. I promise that I won't judge you or anything."

I didn't know what to say to him. Would it be ok to tell him the truth or would he just throw me away like everyone else did? I was embarrassed of my past and telling Kendall would be a big step for me. The only people that knew anything about my childhood were Carlos and my family. My family was no longer in the picture so pretty much it was just Carlos. He never judged me for anything but I didn't know how Kendall would react. I didn't have to tell him everything though. Maybe just a little bit would make him feel like he had helped me. I wanted him to feel like he had helped me but I knew nobody could make my past seem better. I looked up at him and saw concern in his bright green eyes. He did care about me and if he thought my past was too much to handle then I guess it would be better to get it over with.

I took a deep breath that made me cringe and then looked at him once more. "I was having a nightmare…about my parents."

"Your parents?"

I nodded, "When I was younger they treated me like I was a golden child. They got me everything that I had ever wanted and they made me feel so special. Being an only child was amazing. I was always happy and whenever I asked for something they gave it to me. As I grew older though I could tell that they were falling out of love. The people that I thought would never separate were falling apart right in front of me. When I reached middle school they started fighting constantly. They were always yelling at each other and one day my dad got home and he was mad. My mom wasn't around so he came right up to me. He told me to stand up and I did and then he hit me. After that day it just got worse, my mom didn't care that he was beating me. She would just stand there and watch. I was scared at the time and didn't even think of standing up to him. I thought that maybe it was my fault that they hated each other. I thought that if I behaved then they would be in love again and all of the fighting would go away. Then one day I got home from school and I didn't get much sleep the night before…My dad was mad that I went to bed without making him dinner so he came into my room…He had been out with his friends not long before and was so drunk…He started to tell me that I was worthless…That he wished that I had never been born…And then…"

I felt a tear run down my cheek and Kendall wiped it away. It was hard to tell this story. I knew that I was mumbling most of it and that he probably could barely understand what I was saying. He put his arm around me carefully so that he didn't hurt me then nodded to tell me that it was ok to keep going.

I stuttered out, "H-he r-raped me. I tr-tried to make him g-go away b-b-but he wo-wouldn't…" By this time I was bawling. Kendall had me wrapped in his arms and even though there was extreme pain flooding through my body I just didn't want him to let me go. The memories of my father all came rushing back into my mind and I just needed someone to comfort me.

He kissed my forehead and said, "James, I'm so sorry. You're not worthless, ok? You're wonderful. I've never met someone in my whole life that is as beautiful and amazing as you are. You're smart and kind and caring. If I ever had a son like you then I would be the happiest person alive. You can't think about the things your dad said to you because none of it is true."

He grabbed my hand and I realized that I had been shaking pretty violently. I didn't want Kendall to see me like this. It was a state that I hadn't been in since I moved out of my parent's house and told Carlos about everything. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone see me like this ever again. But Kendall wasn't just anyone, he was special, he was my one exception to everything.

I whispered, "Kendall?"

"Yea, James."

"You're perfect…"

Sleep was taking me over and I tried to fight it but when Kendall was holding me it was hard not to just close my eyes and dream. "You are too James." He kissed my forehead once more before I heard him starting to sing a song. I didn't know it but it was beautiful and before I knew it I was fading into my dreams.

Kendall POV:

I thought that when James was awake he was adorable but when he was sleeping he was much more than that. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his lips parted just a bit. I could hear him breathing slowly and when I placed a soft kiss to his cheek he smiled a little. I started singing him random songs that would soothe him into a deep sleep and a few songs after he fell asleep I heard a knock at the door. Carlos walked in slowly and smiled at me.

He whispered, "He's sleeping still?"

I carefully pulled away from James and led Carlos out into the hallway. "He just fell asleep. He woke up but then we started having a discussion about his past and it wore him out a little bit."

His eyes grew big, "He told you about his past?"

I nodded, "Yea. He told me about his parents and what his dad has done to him. I'm not sure how much of his past he told me but it was enough to make me want to go kill his parents."

"Yea, when he told me about that I was about ready to go slit some throats too. They're terrible people. They don't talk to him anymore but they don't want him to be poor so they just send him a shit ton of money and clothes every now and then."

"Is that why he's always wearing designer clothes?"

Carlos nodded, "Yea. He tries to get in touch with them sometimes but they never answer him. They pretty much don't even acknowledge his existence."

"How can they not see how wonderful he is?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I try to tell him to forget about them but for some reason he still wants them to be in his life."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed, "He deserves better than that."

He smiled, "Yea, he deserves you."

"What?"

"Kendall, James has been treated terribly by several guys. Every single guy that he has ever dated has only wanted him for his looks. They would all have sex with him and then break up with him right after. He needs someone in his life that actually cares about him. Someone that wants him to be happy and that will go to the ends of the earth to make that happen. I know that you like him a lot and trust me when I say that he's dying to ask you out. He needs you Kendall. I know it sounds weird because you two have only known each other for a little while but it's true. When he first told me that you were perfect for him I just didn't believe a word he said but now I see that he was right. You are perfect for him and you both have a huge thing for each other. Just stop thinking and do what you want to."

Before I could say anything to him he put up his hand to my face and said, "Just don't be scared of what might happen anymore. He likes you. I have to go pick Logan up from school. I'll be back in a little bit with him. He's gonna bring you dinner and your stuff. Seriously, Kendall, don't be stupid."

He turned around and walked towards the elevator. He smiled at me one last time before stepping onto it and leaving the hospital. I turned back to look at the door to the room James was in.

_What should I do? You know what you should do? Ask him out. Tell him you like him. Do something that will make him realize that you're into him. What if something bad happens again and you never get to tell him how you feel? Don't let that happen. Just like Carlos said 'Don't be stupid'. You can do this. For once just trust your gut. _

I took a deep breath and when I walked in I saw James sitting up in his bed watching TV. He smiled at me and patted a spot next to him on his bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping Diamond?"

He shrugged, "I suppose but really I haven't watched TV in a while and now that I'm crippled it's nice to do so. And besides, I didn't want my latte to go bad." He held up his latte and I laughed.

"Of course. Only you would wake up and willingly be in pain just to drink a latte."

He chuckled, "I actually haven't taken a sip yet. I was waiting for you. I heard you talking to Carlos out there. Where did he go?"

"You heard us?"

He nodded, "Yea. Something about him picking up Logan and you being stupid."

_Thank God he didn't hear the whole thing. _

I sauntered over to the spot on his bed and sat down. I took his hand and he flashed me a smile. I laughed and he asked, "What? Something funny about me being injured?"

I shook my head, "No. I just like how happy you can be when you're all broken and in the hospital. It makes me feel good."

He squeezed my hand and smiled, "The only reason I'm happy is because you're here with me."

I blushed, "There's no need to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying." I looked into his hazel eyes and saw that he really wasn't lying.

_I still don't understand how he can like you. You're not anything special. _

I guess I looked sad because within seconds he made me look up at him. "What's wrong Kendall?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

_Alright, Kendall. Don't make this sound lame or anything. Just go in for the kill._

I bit my lower lip and quietly mumbled, "Why we aren't…together."

"We are together."

"I didn't mean like in the same room. I mean like…why aren't we a thing? We've spent all of this time trying to impress each other and turn each other on that we're just wasting it."

He smiled, "I didn't know you liked me."

I looked up at him and glared, "You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now. That is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life."

He chuckled, "Ok, maybe I did. I just thought that it would be weird to date a student. Before you came along I promised myself no matter what I would never date a student."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not. Getting involved with students is…frustrating."

I asked, "How so?"

"If I were to date a student and they sucked at my class I would feel obligated to give them a passing grade. Even if they didn't deserve it."

I ran my finger up his arm and said, "Well hey there big man. Wanna go out?"

We both laughed and he said, "You're wonderful Kendall and I would love to go out with you. I'm just worried."

"Ok, well how about we do this? Once the semester is over and I've already failed your class with flying colors then we can try it."

He laughed, "I'm not going to let you fail. You're going to pass. Trust me. You're not as stupid as you think you are."

I smiled, "Thanks. Do I still have to call you Professor Sexy?"

He nodded, "Of course. Who else is going to build up my self-esteem?"

I shrugged, "Alright, but once we go out I'm calling you James."

He kissed my cheek, "Deal."

**I don't know how I feel about this. I've been in a 'I don't want to write anymore' type of mood and it's killing me. I will never stop updating! Lol. Well, let me know what you guys think. Was it really as bad as I thought it was? Don't forget to review and all of that fun stuff. I'll try to reply to reviews tomorrow or tonight. Love you all!**


End file.
